If You Love Me
by DowntonDreamer
Summary: ...Then Let Me Go, Let Me Be Happy With Someone Who Loves Me. Disclaimer: I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

Queen Clarisse smiled as she stood in the closet doorway. She had been awake for the last hour, listening to her husband, King Rupert, singing to himself in the shower and now as he got ready for the day. True they were away at the Royal Lake Lodge, where they went every year for their anniversary. This being no different, even after 5 years. But today he had been called back home for a meeting with parliament...

Tying up the sash of her robe as she stepped forward, sensing her husband was having trouble with his tie, like he always does. "Here, let me." She said smiling and moved to stand in front of him.

"Oh, Thank you!" He exclaimed, followed with a smile. "I always have trouble, I know." He added while looking down at her hands as she arranged his tie.

"I know." She nodded while looking up, smiling as their eyes met.

"What would I do without you?" He smiled and lent closer, kissing her cheek as she smiled in return.

"There, all done." She smiled and stepped back a moment later.

"I'm sorry that I have to go back home for a few hours." Rupert started as he moved to sit over on the chair.

"It's okay, I understand." Clarisse smiled as she lent back against the chest of drawers while watching him slip on his shoes.

"I will be back this evening though, then we can carry on with our romantic weekend." He grinned while tying up his shoes.

"That sounds nice." Clarisse smiled "I will be waiting."

Looking up and seeing Clarisse smiling across at him, he smiled back and stood up "I shouldn't be too late." He said while slipping on his tailored jacket and doing up the buttons as he made his way out through the bedroom and into the suite.

"Okay." Clarisse smiled and followed him out into the suite.

"Why don't you go shopping or something..." He said while stepping closer and kissed her cheek "I know how you love to shop." He laughed as she gasped.

"Hey!" Clarisse exclaimed as she followed him out the suite and across the landing.

"It's true." He smiled back at her while reaching out for her hand "And I am sure that Joseph won't mind." He said as they headed down the stairs.

"I know he won't." Clarisse smiled as he squeezed her hand while bringing it up to his face, kissing the back of it "Do you have everything?" She asked.

"I do." Rupert nodded and lent closer, kissing her cheek once again "I will see you this evening." He smiled and kissed her on the lips.

"I will be waiting." She smiled and opened the door for him to see his guard and driver already out in the driveway, waiting.

"I'll see you tonight." He called back as he hurried down to them.

Smiling Clarisse stood waving them off before going back inside. Heading back upstairs she set about finding out something to wear, and getting ready for the day, without her husband. And once she was ready she headed downstairs and through to the kitchen.

"Good morning, Joseph." Clarisse smiled as she stopped and looked at him pouring some tea "Any spare going?" She asked, smiling as he nodded and smiled back "Perfect." She smiled and grabbed a cup and saucer, placing it on the table beside Joseph's.

"I hear His Highness has left already?" He asked while pouring her out some tea.

"Yes, he left about an hour or so ago." She said while checking the time.

"Is he returning this evening?" He asked and watched as she sat down at the kitchen table.

"He is," Clarisse smiled as Joseph passed her, her tea "Thank you, Joseph."

"It's no trouble, really." He smiled and sat down opposite her "So, what are your plans today?" He asked before taking a sip of his tea.

"Oh I don't know." Clarisse said with a small sigh and looked down as she thought a moment "I may potter around in the garden, or I may go down and sit by the lake." She smiled "It's so relaxing there."

"That is it." Joseph smiled in agreement.

"You are welcome to join me, if I do decide to go down there." She smiled and sipped her tea.

"I would be honored, Your Majesty." He smiled and watched as she replaced her cup.

"Wonderful." She smiled.

* * *

><p>Later that day, after sitting by the lake all afternoon, Clarisse and Joseph returned to the lodge, where the maid was waiting. Seeing them heading back, smiling and laughing together, she hurried over.<p>

"Your Majesty," She said, getting her Queen's attention "His Royal Highness has been on the phone. He wants you to call him as soon as you return."

"Thank you, Jasmine." Clarisse smiled.

"You're welcome." She bowed.

Smiling Clarisse looked back at Joseph then back at Jasmine "Would you be so kind to bring some tea?" She asked while removing the hat pin and hat from her head.

"Of course, Your Majesty." Jasmine bowed and hurried out the room.

"Joseph, I will be back. I'm just going to call Rupert." She smiled while walking towards the door "Please make yourself at home." She said while turning and motioned to the couch "I won't be long."

Nodding, Joseph smiled and watched as she left, closing the door behind her as she did. Sitting down he waited for Jasmine to bring the tea, which when Jasmine returned it he prepared it, ready for Clarisse's return.

Not having to wait long, he quickly stood to his feet as the door opened.

Seeing the tea already prepared, Clarisse smiled "Thank you, Joseph." She said while closing the door behind him.

Seeing the sadness on her face, he took a deep breath "Is everything okay?" He asked, not really knowing if she would tell him or not.

"Pardon?" She asked, not really hearing what he had said.

"I asked if everything was okay?" He said as Clarisse sat down opposite him.

"Oh, yes. Well actually no, everything's not okay." She said looking up at him "The meeting has been adjourned until first thing tomorrow morning."

"Oh."

"Which means Rupert won't be able to make it back, he assured me though that as soon as it's over with tomorrow he will head this way." She said while looking up at Joseph "Which I tried to tell him is no good, I have a number of meetings to attend on Monday, I need to head back home tomorrow myself." She sighed and reached for her cup "He just never listens." She added and took a sip of her tea.

"Well, may I make a suggestion?" Joseph asked.

"Of course, anything." Clarisse nodded and placed her cup down.

"Well Your Majesty," He said taking a deep breath before continuing "If he's stuck back at the Palace until tomorrow, and you are returning tomorrow... why don't you just return today?" He said and watched as Clarisse looked across at him in surprise "Of course you don't have to..."

"Of course, that's a brilliant idea." Clarisse exclaimed while standing up "I can surprise him." She beamed as Joseph's face broke out into a smile "Thank you, Joseph." She smiled "I will go and start packing right away." She nodded and hurried out the room.

And just a short time later they were on the road, heading back to the Palace.

* * *

><p>Arriving a little before 8pm, Joseph closed the main doors as Clarisse stood removing her gloves.<p>

"Your Majesty?"

Turning Clarisse saw Rupert's butler, Matthew, heading down the stairs "Good evening, Matthew." She smiled.

"We weren't expecting you home until tomorrow, Your Majesty." He said as he stepped from the last step and walked over to her.

"Well I thought I would surprise everyone." She smiled "Is my Husband up in our suite?" She asked and watched as he started nodding "Wonderful, I will see you in the morning." She exclaimed and hurried up the stairs.

"He has company though, Your Majesty." Matthew called after her, but she carried on.

"Company?" Joseph asked as Matthew looked back at him.

"Yes, Sir." Matthew answered with a nod.

"What kind of company?" Joseph asked while raising his eyebrow.

Walking through the suite door, Clarisse scanned the room before hearing Rupert's laughter coming from their bedroom. So, slipping of her shoes and jacket she hurried over to the door. Taking a deep breath she stepped forward while opening the door, but what she saw, stopped her in her tracks.

There, in her's and Rupert's bed was her husband, who she had expected to be, but he wasn't alone, he was with his new assistant. Just as she lowered her hand, Joseph came rushing through the suite door, while calling after her.

"Your Majesty, wait!" He exclaimed and stopped when he saw Clarisse stood in the doorway, her back to him. Slowly walking over he peered over her shoulder to see the horrified faces of his King and his mistress.

Quickly jumping from the bed, Rupert quickly flung his robe on and tied it up "What are you doing here? I thought you were staying at the lodge?" He said and hurried over to her.

"That's... That's our bed..." She said quietly, her eyes meeting his.


	2. Chapter 2

_Seeing all your reviews/feedbacks, faves and follows this afternoon really did put a smile on my face! It's very much appreciated, thank you so much. :)_

**xXx**

The following day.

"Boss?"

"Yes, Jones."

"The King is heading towards us, and he doesn't look happy."

"I'll be right out." Joseph said and put his radio back in his back pocket. Looking over at his Queen as she stood by the window, where she had been all night. "I will be right back, Your Majesty." He said softly and watched for any movement. Taking a deep breath a moment later Joseph turned and opened the suite doors, hurrying out before anyone had a chance to say anything.

"I demand you let me past!" The King demanded.

"I can't do that, Your Highness." Joseph answered.

"I beg your pardon?" The King snapped "That's my wife in there, this is my Palace and I demand you to open those doors RIGHT NOW!" He fumed "Or I will fire you right here, right now." He snapped.

"With all due respect Your Highness, you are not my boss, Her Majesty is. I go by her orders, not yours." Joseph answered calmly.

"How dare you!"

"Your Highness?" Joseph started while stepping one step closer to his King "This may be your Palace and even though you are King, I must warn you that if you don't back down and leave right now, I will have you physically removed from this wing of the Palace." He said looking his King dead in the eyes "Now are you going to leave?"

A huff and a stamp of the foot later, Rupert left. Slamming the door leading back to the main Palace behind him. Turning back to his guards, Joseph nodded "Good work guys, keep it up." He said and walked back through the door where Queen Clarisse remained staring out the windows.

"Joseph." Came a quiet voice, causing Joseph too look up. Turning she looked across the room at her body guard and friend "Can you get a few things from my suite for me, please?"

"Of course." He nodded "I will get you anything you need."

"Thank you." Clarisse answered and walked over to the small desk by the couch. Grabbing the pen and pad she sat down and began making a list of things she wanted Joseph to get for her.

* * *

><p>Walking through the door into the guest suite that the Queen stayed in last night, Joseph put her bags down while scanning the room and quickly turned to Jasmine, who had followed him in the door.<p>

"Thank you, Jasmine." Joseph said while taking the breakfast tray from her.

"Anything for Her Majesty." Jasmine smiled and walked over to the doors "If there's anything else you or Her Highness needs, let me know." She smiled.

"I will, thank you." Joseph nodded with a smile and watched her walk out, followed by the guards closing the doors behind her. Turning, Joseph walked over to the bedroom door and gently kicked it open with his foot "Your Majesty?" He said softly while peering in the door. Seeing her laid on the bed, her back to him, he slowly walked over to the ottoman at the foot of the bed and placed the tray down. "Your Majesty, there's some breakfast here for you if you want it." He said and slowly walked back over to the door, looking back to check on her before leaving.

Sitting down in the suite he kept his eyes on the bedroom door, he wasn't sure if she was asleep or what, but he did know she needed her rest after not sleeping at all in the night. He hated seeing her this way and in pain, she was after all his best friend, had been ever since coming to the Palace nearly 5 years ago, shortly after she and the King had married. Over this time he and the Queen had formed a close bond, and being who she is, she found it hard to trust people. Joseph however she trusted to tell her secrets too, trusted to always be there for her when she needed a shoulder to cry on, even trusting him with her life. He felt honored at that fact and hoped she knew he would always do whatever it took that he would always protect her, no matter what.

A short time later Joseph watched as the door slowly opened and the Queen appeared, and as soon as he saw her tear stained face he jumped up and stepped forward to her as she stepped from the room.

"Do you need anything?" He asked and extended his arm around her, placing his hand on her back, guiding her to the couch.

Looking at him, she shook her head "No I don't think so," She said while sitting down "I couldn't eat any breakfast, I tried but just couldn't..."

"Okay, well at least you tried." He said watching her.

After a moments silence, Clarisse looked up at Joseph "Joseph?"

"Yes, Your Majesty." He said softly.

"Can you take me to the winter Palace." She asked, as he stepped closer.

"Are you sure that's what you want?" He asked while sitting down beside her.

"It is, I can't stay here..." She said looking at him with tears in her eyes "Will you stay there with me?"

"Of course I will, you know that." He said and watched as she put her hand up, brushing the tears away from her eyes "I'm so sorry this happened to you, Your Majesty." He said while taking a deep breath and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, knowing she needed his shoulder now more than ever.

"Thank you." She whispered, crying on his shoulder.

"Anything for you." He whispered back, his heart breaking as he gently rubbed her arm.

* * *

><p>That afternoon after Joseph put Clarisse's bags in the private car and after talking to, two of the guards Jones and Michael, Joseph returned to the suite to inform Clarisse that Rupert was not on Palace grounds. Grabbing her last bag, Joseph lead her down the stairs and over to the doors.<p>

"Do you have everything you need?" Joseph asked while stepping out the main doors and stopped to look back at the Queen.

"I think so." Clarisse answered and looked back in the foyer for just a moment before looking back at Joseph "Let's go before he returns."

"Okay." He said and watched as she stepped past him. Closing the door he followed her down the stairs and towards the car.

"Clarisse?" Came a deep voice from behind the car, causing both Clarisse and Joseph to stop and look towards him "Are you leaving?"

"I wouldn't step any closer if I were you, Your Majesty." Joseph said in a firm voice as he stepped between his King and Queen.

"Please, all I need is to talk to my wife." Rupert begged while looking at him "Please."

Putting her hand on Joseph's arm causing him to look back at her "It's okay, i'll be okay." She nodded.

"Are you sure?" Joseph asked and watched as Clarisse nodded and removed her hand.

"Please can we talk?" Rupert asked and watched as Joseph slowly stepped out the way.

"I have nothing to say to you." Clarisse snapped as Joseph opened her car door for her and put her bag on the back seat.

"Please Clarisse, I made a mistake... please don't leave me." Rupert exclaimed "Look I even bought you something." He said and quickly grabbed the red velvet box from the pocket of his inner jacket "It's the pearl earring and necklace set you had your eyes on the other week. I told you I would get it for you." He said while looking down at the box as he opened it unaware that Joseph was moving closer.

"Rupert..." Clarisse exclaimed as he looked up at her and got down on his knees while putting the box down on the floor beside him.

"Please don't go, I promise you I will never do it again." He said clasping his hands together in front of him "Please, I beg you."

"How long has it been going on for?" Clarisse asked and watched as he looked down while lowering his hands "Tell me, I want to know."

"3 month's..." He answered and looked up into her eyes "But I promise you I ended it last night, please stay, I can't lose you." He said while standing to his feet "Please I beg you." Grabbing hold of her hands, bringing them up to his mouth to kiss the back of them as Clarisse tried to pull them free.

Shaking her head a little she looked up into his eyes "Were you thinking of her as we made love last night?" Clarisse asked quietly as tears pricked her eyes "I guess I'm not good enough for you anymore."

"Of course you are, your everything to me and no, I didn't think of her, I thought of nothing but you... I swear." Rupert exclaimed as Clarisse began crying.

"I don't believe you." Clarisse snapped and looked down as the tears fell.

"I swear," Rupert answered as he slowly stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "I love you so much Clarisse and I'm so sorry for being a stupid fool, I will never do it again." He whispered as for several seconds Clarisse rested her head on his chest before anger took over once again.

"I don't believe you." She snapped and pulled her hands free "Do not follow me!" She exclaimed while going to get in the car but stopped when Rupert grabbed her arm.

"I wouldn't do that!" Joseph snapped as he stepped closer and grabbed Rupert's other arm.

"Get your hands off me!" Rupert snapped while glaring at Joseph.

"Not until you let Her Majesty go." Joseph calmly answered, never taking his eyes from Ruperts.

"Fine." Rupert snapped and let Clarisse's arm go. Looking back at Clarisse as she wiped away her tears "Please stay Clarisse, I love you." He said softly.

Looking up into his eyes "If you love me then let me go, let me be with someone who loves me."

"I love you!" Shaking his head, tears filling his eyes "I can't, I can't let you go." He whispered and watched as Clarisse shook her head while turning to climb in the car "Please Clarisse, I beg you.. don't go."

"Do not follow me!" She snapped and got in the car, slamming the door after her.

"Clarisse please, I beg you." Rupert exclaimed while banging on the car windows.

Seconds later they sped away, causing Rupert to run after them, calling after Clarisse the whole way down the Palace driveway.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you to all you wonderful people who are taking the time to read, review, adding to your faves and for the follows also. It's all very much appreciated, thank you so much. :)_

**xXx**

**One Month Later.**

_At The Winter Palace._

Standing by the windows of the breakfast room, Clarisse stared blankly out at the gardens for several moments before taking a sip of her morning tea. Turning to face the table as she lowered her hands and slowly walked over. Reaching the table, her eyes lay upon one of the papers that she laid out ready to read when she was ready. Reading the headline to herself as she slowly put her cup down. "Are Our King And Queen Heading For Divorce?" Sitting down, she moved to the next paper "King And Queen Of Genovia Living Apart!" Sighing she moved to the next, then the next. And as tears pricked her eyes she moved onto the next one "King And Queen: Cheating Scandal!"

Standing quietly in the doorway, Joseph's heart broke as he watched his friend study the papers, like she did every morning since leaving the Palace a month ago. Hesitating, Joseph turned to leave her be, but stopped when he heard his name being called. "Yes, Your Majesty?" He said softly, coming into the room.

"Please don't leave."

"I thought you..." He stopped as she began shaking her head.

"Might want to be alone?" She asked and watched as he nodded "No, not really." She replied.

"Okay." He said and slowly walked over to the table, watching as she looked down at one of the papers, his heart broke even more. "I wish..." Stopping as anger took over.

"What do you wish?" Clarisse asked while looking up at him.

"It doesn't matter..." Joseph replied with a small shake of his head.

"No come on, what do you wish?" Clarisse asked again.

Studying his friends face, he decided to just come clean. "I wish I never made that suggestion."

"What suggestion?" Clarisse asked, feeling a bit confused.

"The suggestion of us leaving the Lodge early, to surprise the King." He said while looking down as Clarisse gasped "I've felt guitly ever since, and seeing you so lost and hurt..." He said "I should of just kept my mouth shut."

"Joseph." Clarisse said softly while reaching out, placing her hand on his arm to get his attention "Please look at me." She requested and watched as he slowly looked up "You have no reason to feel guilty, yes I found out that my husband was cheating, but just think if we hadn't come home then I still wouldn't know what kind of man he is."

"But.."

"No buts. If it wasn't for you I would still be there, being made a fool of." Clarisse said "And yes, even though it hurts and still breaks my heart... I'm glad that I have found out, so, I thank you for that suggestion, Joseph." She said and reached out for her tea.

"But..."

"No buts!" Clarisse said while shaking her head "Now I don't want to hear anymore about it." She said looking up at him "Understood?"

"Understood." Joseph nodded and moved to sit down.

"Great," She smiled "Now Joseph, can I make a request while you are here?" She asked and sipped her tea.

"Of course you can." He nodded and watched as she placed her cup back down on the table "You can request anything, you know that." He said and smiled as Clarisse looked across at him.

"Thank you." She said and gave a small smile before continuing. "I know I have asked this from you before, but it doesn't seem to have stuck." She said and watched as Joseph raised his eyebrow "Can you please call me Clarisse?" She said and sat back in her seat "That is my name after all, and you are one of my dear friends, are you not?"

"Yes it is and, yes I am." He smiled "And okay, I will call you Clarisse from now on." He said.

"Thank you." Clarisse nodded and started folding up the papers "Thank you for everything you've done for me over the last month." She said while standing up and threw the papers in the bin.

"You're welcome." Joseph nodded while watching her.

"Now I need to go and get ready, I have an appointment I need to keep." She said and looked across at Joseph as he stood and pushed his chair under the table.

"I will be waiting, whenever you are ready." He said as she made her way over to the door.

"Thank you, Joseph." Clarisse said while looking back at him. Giving him a quick small smile before walking out into the hallway. Stopping, she sighed while looking down, carrying on several seconds later.

**oOo**

_At the Royal Palace._

After getting ready, Rupert stepped from his closet with a sad look on his face. Normally after he was ready he would step out and see his beautiful wifes face smiling up at him, he knows what he did was stupid and hated the fact that his Queen left. Walking over to his night stand he slowly lifted a photo of them both on their wedding day "I was a fool." He whispered to himself and slowly replaced the photo. Taking a deep breath he walked through to the suite, where his butler prepared his breakfast for him.

"I'm not really hungry, Matthew." He said and grabbed the television remote while sitting down in one of the arm chairs.

"But you have to eat, Your Highness." Matthew said and looked over at him as he flicked on the telly.

"Oh, leave it there and I will eat some when I feel ready." He said with a shrug and started flicking through the channels, coming to a stop when he saw a news piece on his Queen.

_Earlier reports were about King Rupert supposedly cheating on our Queen, but there are rumors that The Queen was actually the one who was unfaithful. It has been reported many times at how close she is to her body guard, and long time friend, but is there more to their relationship than meets the eye._

Sitting up, Rupert looked open mouthed at Matthew "I don't care if they bad mouth me, that I can take." He said standing up and walked through to his closet, grabbing his jacket before coming back "But they will not bad mouth my Queen." He said, a hint of anger in his voice. "Matthew, inform Richard that I need the car, NOW!" He demanded.

"Yes, Your Highness."

* * *

><p>Later that afternoon.<p>

"What utter rubbish!" Clarisse exclaimed as she slipped off her gloves "How can they suggest such things!" She said as Joseph closed the door behind them.

"Your Majesty?"

"Yes, Jasmine. What?" Clarisse answered, snapping at the young maid and only realising what she had done when she saw the horror on the girls face. "I'm sorry, what can I do for you?" She answered in a softer tone.

"His Highness is in the library, Jones told him that he shouldn't wait, but he insisted on doing just that." Jasmine said, and watched as Clarisse looked back at Joseph.

"Thank you, Jasmine." Joseph answered for Clarisse as she made her way over to the chair "That would be all."

"Of course." Jasmine bowed and hurried away to the kitchen.

"Do you want me to get rid of him?" Joseph asked as he made his way over to her.

"No." Clarisse answered and took a deep breath before standing to her feet "I best go and face him, see what he has to say."

"Okay." Joseph answered and watched as she put her hand on her stomach, while closing her eyes. "Do you want me to go with you?" He asked and watched as she opened her eyes, smiling at his request.

"That would be nice, but not this time. I need to do this alone." Clarisse answered "Thank you though."

"It's no problem." He smiled "I will be waiting in the hallway though, so yell if he starts anything."

"Okay, thank you." Clarisse smiled "Well, let's get this over with." She said and started making her way to the library.

Reaching it moments later, she took another deep breath and crept inside. Closing the door she scanned the room, finding Rupert sat on the window seat, his head in a book.

"Rupert?"

Looking up in surprise, he quickly stood to his feet "I'm sorry," He said closing the book as she slowly made her way over to the seating area "I wondered where this book was, now I know." He said with a small chuckle, trying to break the ice.

"What are you doing here?" Clarisse asked while taking a seat and watched as he slowly walked over and sat opposite her.

"I came about the news I heard this morning." He answered, placing the book on the table between them.

"Ahh so," Clarisse started as Rupert looked up at her "For the last month you stayed away, had flowers and chocolates sent by deliverly, called once or twice.. because you know you did wrong, but as soon as news breaks that theres a rumor of an affair between myself and Joseph, you show your face." Clarisse said while turning her head to the side with a laugh "What a surprise."

"I know it looks bad..." Rupert said and watched as she looked towards him.

"Yes, it does look bad..."

"I wanted you to know that I don't see any truth in it, I know you would never do anything like that. They can bad mouth me, I am the reason this marriage is messed up, but I will not let them bad mouth you, never EVER!"

"Well, thank you." Clarisse answered in surprise.

After a moments of silence, Rupert moved to kneel beside Clarisse "I know what I did was wrong, I know that now and I am forever going to be sorry. But you need to know that I love you, Clarisse." He said taking hold of her hands "I love you with all my heart, and I'm so sorry I done this."

"Rupert, I... I can't never forgive you." Clarisse answered "What you did was wrong, it broke our marriage, and now because of it, the country are turning against me, when it's all your doing." She answered and stood to her feet while pulling her hands free "You messed this up and it's me who is being made out to be the bad guy."

"I know and I'm sorry." Rupert said and watched as she turned slowly and folded her arms "I'm so sorry, Clarisse." He said softly and stood, slowly walking to her "I will make a press statement, admitting to everything." He said as she turned to face him.

"You would do that?" She asked.

"Yes, for you I would do anything." He said and watched as she slowly let her arms fall down at her sides.

"Anything?" She asked.

"Yes, anything." He answered with a nod.

"Let me go then Rupert, let me go and be with someone who loves me." She requested and watched as he stepped forward, putting his hands up on the top of her arms.

"I can't do that, I will do anything but that." He answered.

"Why?" Clarisse asked.

"Because... even though its going to be hard to believe, I love you with all my heart, and yes even though I was wrong and stupid, I hope that one day we can move forward and stay together." He said with tears in his eyes "I love you so much Clarisse, and I promise you right now that it will never ever happen again."

Watching as he knelt before her, taking her hands in his Clarisse tipped her head back with a sigh "I can't go anywhere, anyway." She said, looking back down at him.

"Why?" He asked, confused.

"Because Rupert... I'm pregnant." She answered, looking into his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you all for your awesome reviews, here is the next part for you :) _

_Enjoy._

**xXx**

Hearing her words, Rupert's eyes grew wide "Are... are you sure?" He asked, finally.

"Yes, the doctor confirmed it this morning. That's where I was." Clarisse answered.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked, stepping one step closer.

"Well I wasn't talking to you, remember?" She answered and folded her arms.

"Yes, I remember." He nodded and looked her in the eyes "Are we really going to have a baby?" He asked.

"Yes we are." Clarisse answered and screamed out in surprise as Rupert hurried forward, wrapping his arms around her waist and swung her around a couple times "Rupert, put me down." She exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so.. Excited!" He exclaimed and put his hands up, framing her face as he kissed her forehead. "Does this mean that you will return to the Palace now?"

"Yes. But just because I am returning now, doesn't mean to say that I have forgiven you for what you done Rupert, that's going to take much longer."

"I know," He said nodding with a bright smile "I love you so much, Clarisse."

"Yes, we will see." Clarisse answered as they stepped apart "There is one more thing." She started as Rupert turned to face her.

"What is it?" He asked.

"From now on we have separate suites, you can remain in the one you are in now and I will move to one of the guest suites." She said and watched as his face fell "I think it's best."

Letting out a sigh, he nodded in agreement "Okay, that's fine." He said and watched as she made her way over to the doors.

"I will go and pack my stuff." Clarisse answered while opening the door "Wait in the foyer, I won't be long." She said looking back at him.

"I will be there." He smiled and watched as she walked out, pulling up the door behind her.

Heading out the door, Clarisse looked one way then the other. Smiling when she saw Joseph "Joseph?"

"Is everything okay?" He asked as she stood in front of him.

"Yes, I am just on my way to pack. We will be returning to the Palace today." She said and watched as he nodded "I know you don't approve, but he is the father of my baby and my husband." She said and walked away before he had a chance to answer.

Watching her disappear out of sight, Joseph moved quick and hurried into the library. Seeing Rupert slipping on his coat, he walked over and cleared his throat, making his presence known.

Turning, Rupert smiled "Hello, Joseph. Did Clarisse tell you the good news?" He smirked "She's coming home today."

"Yes, she told me." He nodded and stepped closer "I just want to let you know, that if you ever hurt her again, you won't only be hiding from your country, you'll be hidning from me too."

"Are you threatening me?" Rupert asked.

"Her Majesty is a good friend, and I don't like it when people like you think it's okay to hurt her." He said, looking Rupert dead in the eyes "Do I make myself clear?" He asked.

"Oh, crystal." Rupert answered and laughed "But you my friend," He said while putting his hand on Joseph's shoulder "Have no worries, I will not hurt her again."

"Firstly I am not your friend," He said pushing Rupert's hand from his shoulder "And second, let's just hope you keep your word, because I really don't want to hurt you." Joseph said calmly and walked out, leaving Rupert stood in the library.

A short time later they all returned to the Palace, where Rupert done the press conference and even helped Clarisse move her stuff into the guest suite. Before they knew it, he had slipped into the role of doting husband, spoiling her with flowers, chocolates and jewelry, and father when, several months later their first son, Prince Pierre, was born.


	5. Chapter 5

_I was going to post this on with the other chapter, but decided to put it in its own chapter, sorry it's so short._

_I will update again soon, I promise :)_

**xXx**

No matter how much Clarisse tried, she just couldn't get her heart to fully forget what he done. There was always a part of her that wondered what he was up to on his trips away, and after a trip to the doctors this morning, she wondered if she would ever get past that feeling.

Walking through the door leading to the dinner room, Clarisse smiled when she saw Rupert sat at the table, with their son, Pierre, now two, sat in his highchair, laughing at Rupert who was playing hide and seek behind the paper.

"Good afternoon." Clarisse smiled as Pierre looked towards her.

"Momma." He squealed and held up his arms for her.

"Did you have a good day?" Rupert asked as he watched Clarisse lift Pierre up into her arms, giving him a hug as he rested his head on her shoulder "I think he missed you." He smiled and sipped his tea.

"I think so too." Clarisse smiled as she moved and sat down, sitting Pierre on her lap "And yes, I had a good day." She smiled over at Rupert, then down at Pierre. "Did you?" She asked and held onto Pierre's hand as she kissed his palm, making him laugh.

Looking across at them, Rupert couldn't help but smile "Yes, I had a good day too."

"Good." Clarisse smiled up at him then back down at Pierre "Actually, I wanted to ask you something." She asked looking up at Rupert.

"Yes, what's that?" Rupert asked, and picked up his paper.

"I was wondering how you would feel if we had another baby." She said, smiling to herself as Rupert slowly looked up at her.

"Well I would feel... Are you trying to tell me something?" He asked and watched her as she nodded while holding Pierre close "We are having another baby?" He asked.

"Yes, the doctor confirmed it today." She answered and watched as he jumped up.

"This is brilliant news." Rupert grinned and walked around to them as they both looked up at him "We are going to have another baby, Pierre is going to have a new little brother or sister." He said and kissed the side of Clarisse's head "We are going to be a proper family." He smiled and kissed Pierre.


	6. Chapter 6

_Massive thanks to everyone for reading, and for taking the time to leave reviews. It's all very much appreciated :) many thanks being sent your way._

**xXx**

"Mummy, Mummy wake up!" Exclaimed Philippe as he and his big brother both scurrying onto the bed. "It's my birthday, wake up." He squealed with excitement and giggled when he saw his Mummy smiling up at him "You are awake." He giggled and began jumping on her bed.

"Of course I'm awake," She began while sitting up and grabbed hold of him. Pulling him down on her lap "And I have been waiting for you." She exclaimed, giving him a tickle, making him laugh. "Happy birthday my darling, Philippe." Clarisse smiled as he stood in front of her "And good morning to you my handsome boy." She smiled while reaching up, cupping Pierre's cheek.

"Good morning, Mother." Pierre smiled.

"I love you, Mummy." Philippe smiled while wrapping his arms around her neck, giving her a hug.

"I love you too, and you." Clarisse smiled as she pulled Pierre towards them, wrapping her arms around them both as they giggled.

Pulling back, Philippe smiled up at her "Can I have my present now?" He asked with a cheeky smile.

"After breakfast." Clarisse smiled while cupping his face with both her hands "Now, how would you like to have breakfast in bed this morning?" She asked while lowering her hands and looked at Pierre.

"Your bed?" Pierre asked as Clarisse smiled.

"Yes, my bed." She nodded and watched as both the boys gasped and looked at each other.

"Really?" They both asked and looked back at Clarisse.

"Yes, really." Clarisse smiled and watched as both her sons jolted forward, wrapping their arms around her as they pushed her back against her pillows. Tipping her head back "I will take that as a yes then." She laughed, just as her room phone started ringing.

Moving back, both the boys watched as Clarisse sat up and reached for the phone "Who is it Mummy." Asked Philippe.

"Hello?" Clarisse asked, pressing the phone to her ear.

"Good morning, it's just me." Rupert said on the other end.

"Good morning, Rupert." Clarisse smiled across at the boys.

"It's Daddy?" Philippe exclaimed while reaching forward "Can I talk to him?"

"Of course, you can. Rupert, I'm just passing you over." Clarisse smiled and handed the phone to Philippe.

"Hello Daddy, it's my birthday today." Philippe giggled.

"I know, that's why I'm calling this early for." Rupert smiled down the phone "Happy Birthday, son."

"Thank you, Daddy." Philippe smiled as Pierre climbed from the bed, standing beside it as Clarisse moved to sit on the edge "Are you coming home today?" He asked with excitement.

"Not today, son." Rupert answered.

"Oh!" Philippe answered and slowly lowered his head "When will you be home then." He asked as Clarisse and Pierre looked at each other.

"Tomorrow, I promise." Rupert answered.

"But you promised you would be home for my birthday, and you aren't." Philippe said sadly.

"I know I did, and I'm sorry." Rupert answered "Something came up this morning, and it needs to be taken care off. I promise you I will be home tomorrow."

"Okay. Pierre's here if you want to talk to him?" Philippe asked and handed the phone to him.

"Sweetheart?" Clarisse whispered as she turned on the bed a little.

"He's not coming home today, he says tomorrow now." Philippe said while looking up with sad eyes. Closing them seconds later as Clarisse put her hand up and brushed his hair back, kissing his forehead.

"We could still have fun though, sweetheart." Clarisse said while sitting back.

"It's not the same." Philippe answered while moving to snuggle up to his Mummy.

"I know darling, I know." She whispered while wrapping her arms around his tiny frame as Pierre said his goodbye's to his Father, and hung up the phone.

"Come on, Brother." Pierre said while leaning against his Mother's legs and put his hand on Philippe's back "We still have your birthday party to look forward too."

"Yes, he's right." Clarisse said while looking down and watched as Philippe lifted his head "That's going to be so much fun, you will see."

"We will make it fun, I promise." Pierre answered with a smile, getting a smile from Philippe.

After having breakfast in bed, as promised, Philippe opened his presents. And after they were ready they headed downstairs, to find Joseph waiting for them in the foyer, holding a wrapped present.

"Well good morning, young Philippe." Joseph smiled as they made their way down the stairs "Happy birthday."

"Thank you, Joseph." Philippe answered with a cheeky smile and let go of his Mummy's hand.

"This is for you." Joseph said while kneeling down on one knee as Philippe ran towards him.

"Wow, really?" Philippe exclaimed as Joseph handed him the present.

"Of course, it's no one else's birthday, is it?" Joseph smiled as Philippe shook his head and ran over to the table to open it.

"Thank you, Joseph." Clarisse said while standing beside him as he stood to his feet.

"It's no trouble." Joseph said looking at her "Jones informs me that Rupert isn't coming back until tomorrow?" He asked quietly while looking back at Philippe.

"No, he called and told us this morning." Clarisse said, also looking back at Philippe.

"WOW!" Philippe exclaimed and spun around, holding a toy fire truck in his hands "Thank you, Joseph." He giggled while running over, giving him a hug then run of with Pierre to play with his new toy.

"I think he approve's." Joseph smiled while turning to Clarisse "I hope you didn't mind me getting that for him?"

"Oh, of course not." Clarisse smiled "Thanks again."

"It's no trouble."

"Well standing around here won't get things done, I need to start getting things ready for when all the kids arrive." Clarisse said while turning to walk to the kitchens.

"Would you like some help?" Joseph asked and watched as she stopped and turned back to him.

"I would love some, thank you." Clarisse smiled and stood watching as he walked towards her.

And with the help of Joseph, and several other guards they managed to get everything ready, just in time for the party and guest arrivals.

* * *

><p>As the children played out in the Palace gardens, Clarisse and some of the other Mother's sat talking, but all kept a close eye on the children.<p>

"Your Majesty?" Joseph said softly while leaning over to whisper in her ear "There is someone who wishes to talk to you."

"Who?" Clarisse asked while putting her cup back down and looked up at him as he shrugged "Okay, I will be right there." She said while looking around the other ladies "I will be just a moment." She said while standing to her feet and started walking away with Joseph.

"He's in your office, Clarisse." He said quietly and smiled at her as she looked at him.

"Thank you." Clarisse smiled and carried on her way. Walking through her office door moments later, she stopped in her tracks when she saw Rupert stood smiling at her "Rupert, you made it." She exclaimed, closing the door behind her and walked over.

"Yes, but not for long." He said as he wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her cheek as she put her arms up around her shoulders. "I have an hour before I have to leave for a meeting."

"Okay," Clarisse said while pulling her head back and looked in his eyes "At least you get to see Philippe on his birthday."

"I know, I can't wait to see him." He smiled and kissed her, just as a knock came to the door. "Ahh that will be Joseph with the boys now."

"You asked Joseph to bring the boys?" Clarisse asked as they stepped apart.

"Of course." He said looking at her while reaching for her hand "Come in." He called out and watched as the door opened "Hello, sons." He beamed and knelt down on one knee as they both began running towards him.

"You're here." Philippe exclaimed as Clarisse stepped back and watched as he flung his arms around his Daddies neck. "Are you here for good?" He asked as he pulled his head back.

"Only an hour, I have another meeting but I will be back later tonight and will be here when you awake tomorrow morning." Rupert answered.

"Okay." Philippe answered, giving him another hug "I'm just happy that you are here now."

"So am I, son." Rupert answered and stood up, taking Philippe with him "Now what do you say, shall we go out and have some fun in the gardens?" He smiled.

"Yeah!" Philippe exclaimed.

"Let's go then." He smiled while putting him down and looked at Clarisse "Are you coming too?"

"Of course." Clarisse smiled as the boys ran off back outside to the gardens and their friends.

* * *

><p>Later that day, after Rupert and all the boys friends had gone, Clarisse left the boys with Joseph in the kitchen doing painting as she put away Philippe's gifts, returning to them once she was finished.<p>

Looking up, Philippe smiled when he saw his Mum coming through the door "Look Mummy, I'm painting you a picture."

"Oh, thank you darling." Clarisse smiled as she walked around to him and looked down at the picture "Oh, I love it." She said while looking at him, as he looked up at her "Thank you." She smiled and kissed him before walking over to the sink.

"I think today went pretty well." Joseph said as Clarisse poured herself a glass of water.

"I agree, it did." She answered and drank some of her water while turning back to the table and slowly began walking back over to them. "Did you have fun today, boys?" She asked.

"Yes, I did." Pierre smiled across at her.

"Good." She smiled back and looked down at Philippe as she put her hand on the back of his head.

"I did, I had lots and lots and lots of fun." Philippe smiled up at her.

"Good." Clarisse smiled and sipped some more of her water "Joseph, are you okay with them for a little bit? I have a book I need to look for, for tomorrow."

"Of course," He smiled and looked at the boys "We are okay, aren't we?" He asked.

"Yeah!" Both Pierre and Philippe exclaimed.

"Great, I shouldn't be too long." She said and looked at Pierre, then Philippe "Be good for, Joseph."

"We will be." Philippe giggled as Clarisse began walking towards the door.

"And take your time." Joseph said and smirked back at her as she stopped and looked over at him.

Smiling she walked out and knowing the boys were okay with Joseph, Clarisse headed to the library while running over everything in her head that she had to do tomorrow. And once she had found the book, she sat down in the arm chair by the windows to read a bit of it, but soon found herself drifting of to sleep.

_"Quick, in here." _

_"Are you sure?"_

Hearing the door closing, Clarisse raised her head, where she soon realized she wasn't alone.

_"Does the Queen know?" _

_"I don't think so, if she did she wouldn't still be here, that I am sure off." _

_"But how could he do it again, he broke her heart last time he done that."_

_"I know, I just wish I wasn't on that trip with him. I heard way more than I should off and I hate knowing all this and not being able to say anything." _

_"Well why can't you say anything? She has a right to know." _

_"Are you kidding, I would be killed if the King found out I told. Besides, its not my place to tell her, it's his place to tell her that he's seeing someone else." _

_"True."_

As she listened to the voices, she tried really hard to make out who they belonged too. Turning her head to try and hear a bit more clearer, just as the door opened.

"Here you are, Jasmine said that she saw you both coming in here. This really isn't getting any work done, is it now?" Jones said "Come on, get back to work."

"Oh, Jones." Clarisse whispered to herself and listened for any sign of movement. Hearing the door close, she let out a sigh.

Slowly sitting up, Clarisse twisted in her seat slightly and lent over the arm of the chair. Looking towards the door as tears pricked her eyes "Could it really be true." She whispered to herself before slumping back in the chair. 


	7. Chapter 7

_Thank you for reading and leaving reviews :) you're the best! Many Thanks x_

**xXx**

Pulling herself together, Clarisse returned to Joseph and the boys in the kitchens, even joining in with the painting.

"Joseph?"

"Yes, Clarisse." He said with a smile and looked up to see her still painting.

"You wouldn't happen to know what maids are on duty this evening, would you?" She asked and looked up.

"Yes, actually I do." He smiled and started painting again "Jasmine, Sarah and Eliza."

"Okay," She nodded and started painting "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He smiled up at her. "Why do you ask?" Knowing something was bothering her, and that her mood had changed since she returned to the kitchen.

"Oh, no reason." She said and looked up while putting the brush down "Well I don't know who has more paint on themselves, you or the boys." She laughed while looking at Philippe and Pierre as they both giggled.

"And you don't have any at all on you." Philippe giggled.

"Of course I don't, I'm not the messy one." Clarisse smiled "Okay boys, I think it's time for bed now." She said while checking the time.

"Ooh, do we have too?" Philippe asked.

"Yes, you do." Clarisse smiled down at him as Joseph stood up "Now why don't you and your brother head upstairs and get ready for a bath, I will be up in a minute."

"Okay." Philippe giggled while climbing from the chair and ran out the kitchen with his brother.

"Thank you for today." Clarisse said as she started cleaning away the paints and brushs.

"It's no trouble, and why don't you leave this to me." He smiled as she looked up at him "Go and see to those cheeky boys of yours."

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yes, of course." He nodded.

"Oh, well thank you then." Clarisse smiled and walked out the room. Heading up the stairs, she stopped when she saw Jasmine with Sarah.

"Good evening, Your Majesty." Jasmine smiled as she and Sarah stopped "Would you be needing anything?"

"Not at the moment, no." Clarisse smiled and watched as they bowed. Carrying on a few more steps, she stopped and turned back to them "Actually, Jasmine, there is something you could do?"

Smiling, Jasmine turned back to her "Sure, anything?"

"I wonder if you could please go to the library and grab a book for me, I was reading in there earlier on you see and forgot to bring the book out with me." Clarisse smiled.

"Of course, do you know where it is?" Jasmine asked.

"Yes, it's either on the chair by the window or on the table." Clarisse asked, looking at Jasmine.

"You were in the library earlier?" Sarah asked, causing Clarisse to look at her.

"Yes, I was reading." Clarisse answered, getting the reaction she was hoping for. "So," She started while looking back at Jasmine "If you could get me that book?"

"Of course." Jasmine nodded.

"Great, thank you." She smiled and started heading up the stairs "You can leave it on my desk."

"Okay, Your Majesty." Jasmine smiled and looked back at Sarah "What's wrong with you?" She asked as she started walking down the stairs slowly.

"Oh, I think I've just lost my job." She said looking at Jasmine as she stopped and looked at her.

* * *

><p>Later that evening.<p>

Returning home, Rupert stood in the doorway to Clarisse's office, watching her for a few seconds before stepping forward. "Here you are." He said as she looked up and watched him closing the door.

"Yes, here I am, reading again." She said shaking her head a little and looked back down "Did you have a good day?" She asked coldly.

"So so." He said watching her stand up "I know I promised I would be here, but you know how it is, something came up." He said looking around the room "Are the boys in bed?" He asked.

"Yes." She answered while standing up and walked over to her book case.

"So.. they should be fast asleep by now, and the Palace is quiet?" He said walking over to stand behind her at the book case. Looking down as he put one hand on her side and with his other started to slowly undo the zip to her skirt.

"Ahhaha." She laughed "I don't think so." She said turning around and done the zip back up "You got no chance." She said firmly while looking up at him then moved away.

"Oh come on Clarisse, I'm here now and the boys are, I am sure, fast asleep." He said, following her and stood behind her again, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Rupert, get off me." She said grabbing his arms trying to free herself as he kissed her neck "Rupert I mean it, get off me." She snapped.

"What's wrong with you?" He answered while letting her go.

"What's wrong with me?" She fumed "Tell me, who is it this time?" She asked while folding her arms.

"I beg your pardon?" He snorted, realizing what she was talking about "Oh, you think I'm having another affair?" Stepping closer to her "What gave you that idea?"

"The maids know everything." She said and placed her hands on his chest, stopping him from moving any closer to her.

"So you're going to go by what some maid has said? After last time do you really think I will do that to you again?" He asked, putting his hands on the tops of her arms.

Shaking her head a little, feeling confused "Yes... no, Oh, I don't know!" She exclaimed and moved away "I don't know, Rupert." She said looking across at him "After the last time, I have found it hard to trust you and we hardly see you, you're always away and I don't know what you're doing."

"I can't believe you would even think it after last time, but I can understand it. I know I have been away a lot lately, which I can't help, you know that. And just because I am away, it doesn't mean that I'm fooling around."

"How can I be so sure. I come home some days and dread what I'm going to walk in to." She said while watching him step closer to her again.

"I know, I'm sorry. When I promised you that last time, I meant it." He said putting his hand up to cup her cheek "We have a family, I will never destroy what we have." He said softly and kissed her forehead "I promise." He smiled "Actually, I want to add to our family."

"I beg your pardon?" Clarisse asked in surprise.

"Well I've been thinking a lot lately, and I know you wanted another baby, and I refused, well I have changed my mind now." He said wrapping his arms around her waist, holding her close to him "I want us to have another baby." He whispered, going to kiss her but stopped when she pulled her head back, staring at him.

"You mean another baby to make promises too and break?" She said putting her arms back taking hold of his hands "How can you even say that when you don't spend time with the two we have now?" She whispered, looking into his eyes.

"I do..." He stopped when she put her hand up to stop him.

"Save it, Rupert." She whispered and walked out, heading up to her suite as Rupert stood in her office shaking his head for a moment.

Following her up to her suite, he closed the door behind him and walked through, finding her in her bathroom, leaning over the bath as she turned on the taps. "You can't just say save it and walk away." He exclaimed as she stood up and looked at him "I thought that's what you wanted? Another baby?"

"I did, but not like this... you are hardly here, you hardly spend time with Pierre and Philippe as it is." She said walking back out and into her closet, with Rupert following. "Now if you don't mind, I want to take a bath." She said while grabbing several items from her closet and came back out into the bedroom.

"But we haven't finished." Rupert exclaimed as he watched her walk back into the bathroom.

"I have." Clarisse said while closing the door, only to open it seconds later "Oh and, Rupert?"

"Yes?" He said while looking at her.

"Be careful who you trust from now on, remember.. the maids know everything." She said and closed the door.

"God damn it!" He snapped and stood looking at the bathroom door "What have I got to do to prove to you I'm not having an affair?" He exclaimed and moved over to the windows.

Turning off the taps, Clarisse took a deep breath from inside the bathroom. Hearing what he had said, she wondered if he was telling the truth. Sitting on the edge of the bath she thought for several moments, before standing up.

Hearing the door creaking, Rupert looked over to see Clarisse stood in the doorway "I wouldn't do that to you again."

Folding her arms she slowly stepped out the bathroom and moved to sit on the edge of the bed "I'm sorry, it's just... after last time and hearing the maids talking about it today while in the library..."

"Who were talking about it?" Rupert asked while walking over and sat on the bed beside her.

"Sarah and Eliza, they came in thinking that there was no one in there and I heard them talking about this trip you just came back from." She said looking up at him as he reached for her hand.

"What did they say?" Rupert asked.

"That she heard way more than what she wanted too, and that she hated knowing all this and not being able to say anything. The other maid said that she should tell me, but she replied with that you would kill her if she told me." She said sadly while looking down "I didn't want to believe it, but what do you expect me to do?" She asked while looking back up at him.

"I know, and I understand why you would think that." He said while bringing her hand up to his lips, kissing the back of her fingers softly "I would never do that to you again, I just wish you believed me."

Studying his face, Clarisse nodded slowly "I do believe you."

"Really?"

"I do," She nodded "I'm sorry I ever doubted you." She whispered and lent closer, pressing her lips to his as she closed her eyes.

Resting his forehead against hers a moment later, Rupert smiled "I love you so much, Clarisse."

Sitting up, Clarisse smiled "I love you too." She said and looked away for a second "I was wondering, would you like to stay with me tonight?" She asked and looked back at him.

Smiling, he nodded "I would like that." He smiled, as she smiled back, sharing several kisses before spending the night together.


	8. Chapter 8

_Many thanks to everyone for reading and leaving awesome reviews, you really are the best :) Thank you. _

_A/N: I had posted this part earlier, but when reading it through after I had posted it, I realized I had forgot to include a few bits so removed it. Here it is now, with the bits I had missed out, so if you had read it before, sorry for the confusion._

**xXx**

Eighteen year old Pierre stood staring at the door leading to his Father's office. He had asked both his Mother and Father to meet him there as he needed to talk to them. This wasn't going to be easy, that he knew, but he also knew it was something that he had to do, before it was too late.

"What are you doing?"

Turning to see his brother stood holding a football in his arms. "I'm just about to talk to Mother and Father about what I told you yesterday." Pierre answered.

"Oh..." Philippe answered quietly "Do you not want to do it?" He asked.

"Oh no, I do.." He nodded "I just need to prepare, because it's not going to be easy." Pierre said looking back at his brother "Wish me luck."

"Good luck." Philippe smiled "I will wait out here for you."

"Thank you." Pierre nodded slightly. Taking a deep breath he turned back to the door and knocked.

"Come." Came the voice of his Father from inside the office.

Entering the office, Pierre closed the door behind him. "Mother," He smiled across at her then looked at his Father "Father."

"Now, what's so important that you need both of us here?" Rupert asked and watched as Pierre walked towards his desk.

Watching his Mother move to stand beside Rupert at the desk, doing the normal routine of clasping her hands together behind her back. His heart started racing as he saw them both staring at him, waiting for an answer. "Well..."

"Pierre?" Looking up at his Mother's voice, he smiled "You know that you can tell us anything, don't you?"

"Oh I do, it's just something like this.. I need to find the right words." Pierre said nervously "Which I thought I already had, but they seem to have escaped me."

"It's okay, take your time." Clarisse smiled across at him, trying to reassure him.

"Thank you, Mother." Pierre smiled. Taking a deep breath, he looked at his Father "What I am about to say isn't easy, I have given it a lot of thought and felt this is as good a time as any to tell you my news." He started and looked at his Mother as she gasped "Mother?"

"Please tell me you haven't got some girl into trouble?" She asked as Rupert looked up at her.

"Have you?" He asked, looking at Pierre.

"No, it's not that." Pierre said, shaking his head.

"You haven't eloped, have you?" Clarisse asked, all crazy thoughts running through her head.

"No, it's not that either." Pierre said shaking his head and watched as Clarisse put one of her hands on the back of Rupert's chair, sighing in relief.

"What is it then..." Rupert started, and sat staring at Pierre for a moment "Well come on, I haven't got all day." He exclaimed while checking the time "I have a meeting to be in, in half an hour."

"Rupert, don't be so rude!" Clarisse exclaimed while looking down at him, then at Pierre "Take your time."

"No Mother, it's okay." Pierre said looking at her softly, then down at his Father. "I don't want to be King.. I am renouncing the thrown." He finally got out and watched as both his Mothers and Fathers eyes grew wide. "I am going to be joining the church."

"I beg your pardon." Rupert exclaimed and slowly stood up.

"I think you heard me, Father." Pierre said, never losing eye contact with him "I have been thinking about it for a long time, and finally made up my mind." He said, explaining to them as Rupert moved over to the windows of his office.

"Are you sure that's what you want?" Clarisse asked with hesitation.

"Yes, I have been thinking about it since I was 14 years old. This is something I really want to do, and I know you both brought me up to be King, but it's not me.. It's not something I would enjoy doing, I'm sorry." Pierre answered looking at his Father the whole time.

"Okay, if it's something you really want to do?" Clarisse said as Pierre looked at her "Then you have our support."

"Are you mad?" Rupert exclaimed causing them to both look towards him as he turned.

"Rupert, this is our son, if he's not happy then we will support him in whatever he wants to do." Clarisse answered and watched as Rupert slowly walked over to Pierre "Rupert?"

"No son of mine will be a member of the church, you are Royal and will be King." Rupert snapped.

"NO!" Pierre exclaimed, taking his Mother by surprise "I will not be King, I am joining the church whether you like it or not!"

"Then you are no son of mine," Rupert said coldly.

"Rupert?" Clarisse gasped "You don't mean that."

"I do!" Rupert snapped, and grabbed hold of Pierre's arm pulling him towards the door "You are not welcome in my home." He said opening the door, forcing him through it to a surprised Philippe.

"Rupert!" Clarisse exclaimed while rushing forward and grabbed his arm "You can't do this, he's our son." She exclaimed as Philippe stood watching.

Putting his arm up, Rupert turned to Clarisse, which took her by surprise "I can do what I want!" He snapped, yanking his arm free and turned back to Pierre "Now I want you gone." He said, carrying on forcing Pierre towards the front doors "You want to join the church, that's your choice but you do not have our support."

"Rupert, please." Clarisse cried as she followed them towards the foyer.

"What's going on?" Jones asked, looking at Joseph just as the door flung open, causing them both to look over at them coming through the doors.

"Rupert, Please let him go." Clarisse begged.

"Father, let him go." Philippe cried.

"What's going on?" Joseph asked, hurrying over as Rupert opened the front doors.

"None of your business!" Rupert snapped and turned to him "Stay out of this, it's nothing to do with you."

"Joseph please don't, it will only make things worse." Pierre exclaimed and looked at Clarisse as she stood with tears falling down over her cheeks "Mother it will be okay, I will be okay." Pierre nodded before Rupert sent him flying through the doors.

"Pierre." Clarisse cried softly as Rupert slammed and locked the doors.

Turning, Rupert looked around at his wife, son, and several members of staff that had gathered "Shows over, nothing to see here!" He snapped and walked over to Clarisse, who wrapped her arm around Philippe's shoulders in a protective move and pulled him back, to stand behind her "Back to work!"

"How could you do that, Rupert?" Clarisse cried and watched on as he just stared at her blankly "That's our son, you can't just throw him out like that!" She exclaimed.

"No son of mine will be a member of the church, that's for wimps, not Royals!" Rupert snapped.

Shaking her head as the tears fell, Clarisse remained looking at Rupert "Over the last couple of years, you've changed a lot. 5 year's ago you would of accepted Pierre's choice with open arms." Looking at Philippe for a few seconds "You're not the man I loved before..." She said looking over at him.

"Clarisse?"

"Come on, Philippe." She said softly.

"Come back here!" Rupert snapped and watched as she and Philippe hurried off up the stairs to get away from him. 

* * *

><p>Later that evening.<p>

Clarisse and Philippe had been in her suite since Rupert kicked Pierre out, staying out of his way. Watching Philippe as he watched the tv, Clarisse's heart broke. She couldn't believe what her husband, the man who she thought she knew and loved, had done. Yes it was a shock, one they would of got over given time, but on this day she knew that Rupert had just destroyed the family.

"Mother?" Philippe said as he stood in front of her, causing her to look up "The phone's ringing."

Looking towards the phone as what he said registered "Oh!" She exclaimed and quickly jumped up to answer the phone "Hello?"

"It's me, can you come down to my office. It's important." Joseph said and hung up.

"Who was it?" Philippe asked as Clarisse looked at the phone "Was it Pierre?"

"No." Clarisse answered and put the phone down "It was Joseph," She said looking at Philippe "He wants me to go down to his office, says its important... will you be okay, while I go down?" She asked.

"Of course." Philippe nodded.

"Okay, I will be as quick as I can." She said walking over towards the door.

"Okay, Mother." Philippe nodded and watched her walk out, closing the door behind her.

Hurrying down to Joseph's office to find Jones waiting outside.

"Go straight in." Jones nodded.

"Thank you." Clarisse answered and walked in, closing the door behind her as Joseph looked up "What's going on?" She asked.

"You have a phone call." He said, nodding towards his desk.

"Oh, I do." She exclaimed and moved around to the desk, sitting down where she picked up the phone "Hello?"

"Mother."

"Pierre." Clarisse exclaimed as tears pricked her eyes "Are you okay?" She asked and looked at Joseph as he gave her a small smile.

"I'm okay, I'm at Tom's place. Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm okay.. I'm so sorry about your Father earlier."

"It's okay, Mother, honestly. I was sort of expecting that reaction anyway."

"You still have my support, always will." Clarisse said, trying not to cry.

"Are you sure that's wise?" Pierre asked.

"I'm sorry." Clarisse said looking up at Joseph "Listen Pierre, I want you to go to England, stay with Aunt Clara for a while. She will look after you."

"I don't have anything to get there with, Mother." Pierre answered.

"I will send Joseph to you tonight, with some cloths, your passport and some money. I will call Aunt Clara to inform her you will be arriving sometime tonight."

"Are you sure?" Pierre asked "What if Father finds out?"

"I will deal with him, please don't worry." She answered "Please call me when you arrive, so I no that you got there safely."

"I will do, Mother." Pierre said "Mother?"

"Yes, darling?"

"I love you."

"I love you too." Clarisse answered and heard the phone cut off, putting the phone down she looked at Joseph "Can you do that for me, take some stuff to him for me?"

"Of course, I would do anything for you and your boys, you know that." Joseph answered.

"Thank you." Clarisse said and stood to her feet "I will go and pack some of his belongings, and put some money together." She said looking at the time "Meet outside in one hour?" She asked.

"Yes, that sounds good." Joseph answered with a nod off his head.

"Thank you, Joseph." Clarisse said and kissed his cheek in passing.

"Clarisse?" He said watching her walk through the door.

"Yes?" She said looking back at him.

"I'm sorry I didn't stop Rupert earlier." He said, looking into her eyes.

"It's okay.. Pierre was right, if you had tried it would of only made things worse." Clarisse said and looked down the hallway "I will meet you in an hour." She said looking back towards Joseph.

"Yes." He said and nodded as she walked away. Moving to the doorway he watched as she disappeared out of sight, stepping back he sighed, knowing he could of done more.

After an hour, Clarisse met Joseph outside the Palace. Handing him Pierre's case and watched as he put it in the trunk.

"Will you please remind him to call me when he gets there, but tell him to do it through you, again." Clarisse said and watched as Joseph opened the drivers door.

"I will, don't worry." He answered climbing in the car.

"And tell him I will always love him no matter what." She said pulling out an envelope from her pocket "Can you give him this, it's his passport and some money I was saving for a rainy day, as people say."

Taking the envelope "I will make sure he gets this." He said, tucking it in his inner pocket.

"Thank you, Joseph."

"It's okay, and please try not to worry. Everything will be okay soon, you'll see." Joseph said and started up the car.

"I hope you are right." She said and stepped back "See you when you get back."

"Yes you will." He said doing up his seatbelt.

Closing the car door, Clarisse stepped back and folded her arms as he drove off. Sighing she headed back inside and up to her suite. Closing the door she turned to find Philippe fast asleep on the couch, so slowly walking over she knelt down beside him and gently brushed his hair back. But after a few moments the door opened, causing Philippe to wake up.

"What's going on?" Philippe asked sleeply.

"Can you go to your room, Philippe?" Asked Rupert "I need to talk to your Mother, alone." He said, watching as he and Clarisse looked at each other.

"It's okay, you can go." Clarisse said while putting her hand up onto the back of his head "I will be okay." She whispered as he stepped closer and hugged her.

Rupert watched as he walked out "Are you going to tell me what you are up to?" He asked while walking over to the door and locked it before turning back to Clarisse who had now moved to stand behind the couch.

"What makes you think I'm up to anything?" She asked, folding her arms.

"I saw you, Clarisse. I saw you and Joseph outside, I saw him put the case in his trunk and I saw you pass him something... what was that?" He asked.

"Nothing, it was nothing." Clarisse answered.

"Do NOT lie to me!" He snapped, taking Clarisse by surprise. Standing from behind the couch, her heart began to race when she realized this was going to be a long night. 


	9. Chapter 9

_Thank you to everyone still following and reading this story, and to those taking the time to leave reviews, which are of course important to every writer, so millions of thanks being sent your way :) _

_Also I just want to thank AwesomeGizmo & Johanna-002 for your help on where I should take the next part, I decided on this way in the end :) Thank you to you both._

**xXx**

Walking into the living room, Philippe stopped when he saw his Mother sat at the piano, pressing some of the keys, messing around. "Mother?" He said as he walked over, causing her to look up.

"Hello darling," She smiled as he lent in and kissed her cheek "What are you doing here?" She asked and watched as he moved a chair to sit beside her.

"I came to see you and Father, but Joseph tells me he's away?" He said and watched as she nodded.

"Again." Clarisse shrugged and looked back at him.

"Play me something?" He said, smiling as she looked up at him.

"Oh, I don't know." Clarisse shrugged "It's been a while."

"Go on, please play me something?" He smiled and watched as she sighed.

Putting her hands up, she began playing a tune that soon brought back memories of his childhood. Many times he would watch in fascination as she played song after song on that piano, he later learned that she done it in a way of relaxing.

"Fur elise." He smiled as she looked up and smiled just briefly before looking back down at the keys as she continued to play.

After she finished playing, she turned to him "Now, what is it you want to tell me?" She asked.

"What makes you think I need to tell you something?" He asked, a cheeky look in his eyes.

"Because I do..." She said and watched as he reached out, taking her hands in his "Philippe?"

"Well you were right, I do need to tell you something." He said while looking down at their hands as he rubbed the back of hers with his thumbs "You may not like it." He started as she inhaled sharply, causing him to look up into her eyes.

"You're not going to follow your brother, and renounce the throne are you?" She asked and watched as he shook his head "Okay, then what's wrong?"

"Helen and I, we got married today."

"What?" She gasped in surprise "You got married and you didn't tell me?" She said and slowly stood up, walking around the room as once again crazy thoughts filled her mind. "Philippe?"

"Yes, Mother?"

"Did you _have_ to get married?" She asked, slowly turning to him and watched as he smirked and nodded at her "Oh, Philippe. Didn't I teach you anything?" She asked, sitting on the edge of the couch.

"Mother, of course you did, but sometimes these things happen." He said as he stood to his feet and walked over "I hope that even though this is a big shock, you will be happy for us... I mean we are giving you a grandchild?" He smirked and watched as a smile slowly appeared on her face.

"That's right, you are." She nodded while looking at him "And I am happy for you, I am very happy for you." She smiled while leaning closer and hugged him "I do hate to think what your Father is going to say though." She added while pulling back.

"Say about what?" Rupert asked as he appeared in the doorway, making both his wife and son jump.

"Oh Rupert, I thought you were away?" Clarisse said while standing to her feet.

"Well I was, but I thought I would come back and surprise you." He said while walking over to them "Now is someone going to tell me what's going on?" He asked and watched as Philippe stood to his feet.

"Yes," Philippe started and noticed his Mother moving to stand behind the couch "Helen and I got married today, and we are going to have a baby."

"WHAT?" Rupert exclaimed and glared at him, then turned to Clarisse "And when were you going to tell me about this?" He said, clenching his fist down at his side.

"I only just found out myself." Clarisse exclaimed as he glared at her.

"Father, she's telling the truth. I only just told her the news." Philippe said as Rupert slowly turned to him.

"I will call my lawyer straight away, get the marriage annulled. Hopefully the press wouldn't of got wind of it yet." Rupert said starting for the door.

"Rupert, stop." Clarisse exclaimed, causing him to stop and turn back to her.

"Father, Helen and I love each other and we are going to stay married, whether you like it or not. And we are going to have a baby together, you have no say in the matter." He said and walked out, closing the door behind him.

Walking out Philippe stopped, he hated leaving his Mother with that man ever since the night Pierre was kicked out. He tried to protect his Mother as best as he could over the last 6 years, knowing that his Father had hurt her that night, and that things had changed dramatically in their marriage and around the Palace. He swore to himself that he would never ever be that man, and when he begged his Mother to leave him, she would always answer that she's staying because she has a duty to her country, which tore him to pieces everytime she said it, wanting nothing more than for his Mother to be happy and free.

Walking out the Palace, Philippe stood by his car, looking up at the Palace that he had called home ever since he was born.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Turning, Philippe saw a familiar face "Well hello there, Joe." He smiled and turned to shake his hand "How are you?"

"I'm good, yourself?" He asked and watched as he turned back to the Palace.

"I am well, actually I just told my Mother and Father that Helen and I got married today." He said looking at Joseph "And that we are going to have a baby."

"Well I say, Congratulations to you and Helen then, Philippe." Joseph said, extending his hand out to Philippe.

Taking hold of his hand, shaking it as he nodded "Thank you, Joseph. I just wish Father was like you, he wants it to be annulled." Looking back at the Palace "But then this is Father, I should of expected this." He said with a sigh and turned back to Joseph "Anyway, I best get back to Helen." He said opening his car door.

"Give Helen my congratulations, won't you?" Joseph said as Philippe got in the car.

"I will, thank you, Joseph." He smiled up at him "Keep doing what you do best, and take care of Mother?"

"I will, don't you worry." He nodded and closed the car door for him, waving him off seconds later, heading inside moments later.


	10. Chapter 10

_Hello everyone :) this is just a quick update this time :) But still, thanks to everyone for reading and leaving awesome reviews :) you really are the best ;)_

**xXx**

Over the next two years, Rupert made life for Philippe and Helen hard. He didn't care much that Philippe had given them a granddaughter, Clarisse is convinced he would of, if the poor child had been a boy. Clarisse on the other hand was besotted with her new granddaughter, spending as much time with her as she possibly could. Today however it was all about to change, thanks to Rupert. Philippe, Helen and baby Amelia are leaving Genovia, for a new life in America.

Rupert watched from his office window as Clarisse hugged their granddaughter, saying goodbye as Philippe put the rest of their belongings in the trunk. Taking a swig of his whisky, he watched as Clarisse kissed the top of the babies head before passing her to Helen, who sat waiting in the car. Closing the door, Clarisse turned to Philippe and hugged him tight, Rupert could see that Clarisse had been crying, but he didn't care, if he were honest he was glad that they were leaving and going to America.

Finishing off his whisky, he walked over to pour another before returning back to the window. Feeling no remorse as he watched the car drive away as Clarisse stood waving them off. Walking over to the doorway, he waited for her to come back in the Palace.

"They've gone then?" He said as Clarisse closed the door behind herself and looked over at him.

"Yes!" She said starting to walk across the foyer "I thought you would of been out there to at least say goodbye to our son."

"Why?" He asked, and took a sip of his whisky as Clarisse stopped and looked across at him.

"You're heartless, you know that? If it weren't for you Pierre wouldn't be alone in England, and Philippe and his beautiful family wouldn't be leaving today for a new life in America, because you made theirs here hard for them!" She snapped "You know Philippe begged me to leave you, to go with them."

"What?" He exclaimed.

"But I refused, I have a duty to keep. Not one of marriage, but to my country. You disgust me, Rupert." She snapped and started walking up the stairs.

"Come back here, right NOW!" Rupert snapped, but watched as she just carried on up the stairs. With a huff he walked back in his office, slamming the door behind him. Downing his drink, and another, he began getting angry.

Walking through the door, Clarisse looked up in surprise to see Rupert stood, glaring at her "When I say come back, I mean it." He snapped, slamming the door behind him as Clarisse rose to her feet.

"If you don't leave right now, I will call the guards." Clarisse exclaimed while moving around the couch to get away from him.

"How dare you! You have a duty to marriage, not the country, and how dare you say that I disgust you!" He snapped, walking around to her.

"I only speak the truth! You have ripped our family apart, and Philippe is right, I should of left you years ago!" Clarisse snapped "I just had to say goodbye to our youngest son and beautiful granddaughter, because you made their lifes hell." She exclaimed, and gasped in surprise as Rupert grabbed hold of her arm. "Rupert, get off.. You're hurting me!" Clarisse exclaimed.

"Say you're sorry!" He demanded.

"I will never say sorry for telling the truth!" She snapped, as Rupert raised his hand.

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you!" Came a deep voice from the doorway, causing both Clarisse and Rupert to look over.

"Oh look, your best friend!" Rupert snarled and looked back at Clarisse "You're lucky this time, but you won't be so lucky next time." He said, pushing Clarisse away from him.

"You're not the man I fell in love with all those years ago..." Clarisse said as she made eye contact with him.

Looking at her then at Joseph, Rupert huffed and walked out. Slamming the door behind him.

"Are you okay?" Joseph asked, rushing over to Clarisse as she began crying.

"Yes." She cried and covered her face with her hands as he stepped in front of her.

"It's okay, he won't touch you again." He whispered softly as he stepped closer, wrapping his arms around her shoulders, allowing her to cry on his chest.

"Thank you, Joseph."


	11. Chapter 11

Five years later.

Over the last 5 years, so much and more has changed in Genovia. However, Rupert is still ruling, with Clarisse still stood by his side. Many people, including their sons wonder why, but still she remains. Pierre is now a priest and still resides in England, while Philippe moved back to Genovia, alone, after only a year. He and Clarisse still have contact with his daughter, Amelia, and often go out to see her whenever they can.

On this beautiful sunny day, after Clarisse had, had her morning security meeting with her head of security, Joseph, and Shades, his second in command, Clarisse returned to her office to begin the daily paperwork.

"Clarisse?" Rupert huffed as he walked into her office "Clarisse?" He said again as he scanned the room "Oh, where is she!" He exclaimed and started walking out.

"I'm here!" Clarisse said while putting her arm up.

"Where?" He asked, looking around to see her arm sticking up from behind the couch "What are you doing?" He asked, walking over as she sat up and opened her eyes.

"I have a headache, I was trying to rest my eyes." She answered and stood to her feet "Sadly, it just got worse." She added while turning to him as she straightened out her jacket "Anyway, what do you want?"

"I just wanted to tell you that I am leaving now, and I will see you in a few days." He said and watched as she walked over to her desk.

"Very well." She said while picking up an application form.

"What's that?" Rupert asked while walking over and held out his hand to her.

"Oh, it's just another application form." She said while looking at his hand, then up at him refusing to give him the form, as he slowly put his arm back down.

"You're still looking for a new assistant, I thought you found one already?" Rupert asked.

"No, she's just here temporarily. She's only here another week and I have hundreds to go through, so I hope I find one and fast." She said putting the form down and looked up at Rupert.

"Well I don't know why you even need one." Rupert said just as the tempory assistant entered the office.

"Because I do, Rupert. You know that!" Clarisse said and smiled at the young girl, who had brought her some tea, a glass of water and two painkillers "Painkillers?" She questioned.

"Yes, you have a headache, don't you?" The young assistant answered and looked over at the couch "I saw you before, laying with your eyes closed and your hand resting on your forehead... oh I'm sorry, I.." Looking back at her Queen, with a small shake of her head.

"No no, it's okay. And yes, I do have a headache, thank you." Clarisse smiled and watched as she placed the tray down on her desk.

"You're welcome. I will just clear away these files for you, then I will leave you too it. Unless you need anything else?" Asked the assistant.

"Not at the moment, no. Thank you." Clarisse smiled and took her painkillers.

"It's no trouble." The assistant smiled and started gathering up the files.

Watching the young assistant, Rupert shook his head and looked up at Clarisse just as she took a seat at her desk "Anyway, I will see you in..." But before he could finish, the assistant had sent all the files that she had managed to collect so far, flying on the floor. Sending it's contents all over the place.

"Oh, I am so sorry." She exclaimed and crouched down, starting to pick up the papers "I'm so sorry."

"I think you are right, let's hope you find a new assistant, and fast." Rupert said, causing the assistant to look up at him, as tears pricked her eyes.

"Rupert, how dare you." Clarisse exclaimed while glaring up at him.

"What? She just sent all the files over the floor, mixing all the papers up." He exclaimed while extending his arm out to the assistant, who was gathering up the papers as quickly as she could "Which will take you forever to rearrange."

"If it does, that's my business. She is a good worker, so what if she made a mistake, we all do it." Clarisse said while standing up and moved to help the assistant gather up the papers.

"Please, it's my mistake, let me sort it." The assistant exclaimed and took the papers from her Queen.

"Charlotte," Clarisse said while reaching out and grabbed her arms, making them both stand up "Please don't worry, it was an accident, we all do it." Clarisse smiled "Actually, I know that you are only here temporarily, but I was wondering how would you like to work for me permanently?"

"Really?"

"What?" Rupert exclaimed.

"Yes, you are a hard worker, you get your jobs complete before you go home, and you know what I need before I even have to ask for it. We don't get many people like that now a days." Clarisse said, looking at Charlotte "Please won't you say yes."

Smiling, Charlotte nodded "Yes, I would love too." She exclaimed and hugged the Queen, taking her and Rupert by surprise "Oh, I'm so sorry." She exclaimed and stepped back "I didn't mean too."

"It's okay, really." Clarisse smiled "Now why don't you go and have a break while I sort this paperwork out, then we can talk business." She smiled.

"Okay, thank you so much Your Majesty." Charlotte smiled and hurried out the office.

"Surely, you can find someone better." Rupert said looking towards the door, then back at Clarisse as she crouched down to pick up the remaining papers.

"I don't need to find anyone better, she's perfect, Rupert." Clarisse said while standing up and moved back behind her desk "And she comes highly recommended."

"Really?" Asked Rupert in surprise "By who?"

"Joseph. And if Joseph trusts her, then so do I." Clarisse said and looked up at him "Now is that all, or was there something else?"

"No, that's everything." Rupert said and watched as his wife began sorting out the papers.

"Okay, well goodbye then. See you whenever you get home." Clarisse said, looking up at him.

"Yes, okay." Rupert answered and made his way over to the door "Goodbye."

"Hmm." Clarisse answered simply, watching him walk out and close the door behind him.

* * *

><p>Later that day.<p>

Clarisse sat at her desk, trying to catch up on the paperwork, but was failing. Laying her pen down she sat back in her chair, thinking for a few moments before standing. Slowly walking over she stood by the window, watching the gardeners potter around the Palace grounds.

A short time later a knock came to her office door, but being so caught up in thought she didn't even hear it, causing them to knock again. And after the third time they opened the door.

"Mother?" Philippe said from the door, slowly stepping in.

Hearing Philippe's voice she came out of her daydream and turned to see him smiling at her "Philippe, what are you doing here?" She smiled and made her way over to him.

"I thought I would pop over and see how you were," He said hugging her as Pierre appeared behind him "I brought someone with me." He smiled as they parted.

Looking towards Pierre, Clarisse beamed and hurried towards him "Pierre." She exclaimed, hugging him tightly.

"Hello, Mother." Pierre smiled and kissed her cheek "How have you been?" He asked as they pulled apart.

"I have been well, what about you? Tell me, how's England?" She asked as Pierre moved to stand beside her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"I've been good too, and England is beautiful this time year." He smiled, looking at her "You should visit me out there sometime."

"I would love too." She smiled.

"Mother, we need to talk to you about something." Philippe said, causing both Clarisse and Pierre to look at him.

"About what?" She asked and watched as Philippe pulled his arm from behind him back, holding a brown A4 size envelope in his hand. "What's that?" She asked, looking at Pierre then at Philippe again.


	12. Chapter 12

_Quick note to say THANKS to everyone for reading, sticking with this story, following and leaving awesome reviews. _

_Your support is very much appreciated. _

_Thank you :)_

**xXx**

"Pierre actually came to help me, Mother." Philippe said while looking at her, then down at the envelope in his hands "I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for?" She asked, looking between the two again. Then watched as he extended his arm out to her, passing her the envelope.

"We didn't know how to tell you, so we thought we would show you instead." Pierre said and watched as she opened the envelope.

Pulling out the photos from inside, she studied them for a few seconds before putting them back inside and sealing it back up. "I know about this." She said looking between her sons then turned, walking over to her desk as Pierre and Philippe looked at each other. "In fact I have known for several years." She said, sitting at her desk.

_"Tell her what you told me, Shades." Joseph said, looking at him. _

_"King Rupert requested I drive him to a private estate out of town, when we pulled up in the driveway, we were met by a young blonde lady." He said, beginning to sweat as his heart went into overdrive "The greeting was very intimate, then they disappeared inside for several hours." He said and watched as his Queen, who's heart he had just broke, stumbled back in her chair "I'm so sorry, Your Majesty." _

_"Are you sure?" Clarisse asked, looking up at him as Joseph walked around to her. _

_"Yes, I am very sure." Shades answered._

_"Okay, Shades. Thank you for letting me know, you may go." She answered and slumped back in her chair. _

_Shades bowed and left, leaving her with Joseph. Closing the door behind him, he took a deep breath and hurried away. _

_"Are you sure?" Clarisse asked, looking up into Joseph's eyes. _

_"I'm sorry, Clarisse." He said, kneeling down beside her "Know that I am here for you."_

_"I know, thank you, Joseph." Clarisse nodded and stared at her desk for several moments._

"What? How could you have known, and stayed?" Pierre exclaimed as he moved over to the desk, sitting down opposite her.

"I stayed because I had a duty to my country, and I wanted to keep the crown in the family. I know I am not Royal by blood, only marriage, if you could even call it that, but you both are of Royal blood. If I were to leave and let him win then you would lose your rights, and not just yours but Amelia's too." She said looking towards Philippe as he stood behind the free chair in front of her desk.

"But after that night, how could you stay." Philippe asked.

"What night?" Clarisse asked.

"The night Father kicked Pierre out..." Philippe said, looking at her as she realized what night he was referring too.

"What happened the night Father kicked me out?" Pierre asked, looking at his Mother then Philippe.

"He beat you for helping Pierre, didn't he?" Philippe asked and watched as she lowered her head.

"He what?" Pierre exclaimed, causing Clarisse to look up "Is this true?" He asked.

"How did you know? You were meant to be in your room." Clarisse asked, looking into her youngest sons eyes. Seeing only the hurt, broke her heart.

"After Father told me to leave, I went and hid in the storage room next to your suite." Philippe said, looking down. "And I wish I hadn't off, as I really wish I hadn't heard what I did that night."

"I'm sorry, Philippe." Clarisse said softly, causing him to look up.

"I just don't get after that, why you would stay." He said moving around, sitting in the chair beside Pierre "I hated seeing him after that, and I tried so much to protect you."

"I know, and I thank you for that." Clarisse nodded a little while resting her arms on her desk in front of her. "Is that why you became so angry towards him also?"

"Yes." Philippe nodded, looking across at her.

"I thought so." Clarisse nodded.

"Can I ask you something?" Pierre asked.

"Of course." Clarisse nodded, and looked across at her son.

"If your marriage didn't involve being Royal, so say it was a normal marriage, would you of left?" He asked.

"Yes." Clarisse answered whilest nodding "I would."

"So because you wanted to secure our future, to make sure we had one I mean, you stayed?" Philippe asked and watched as once again Clarisse nodded.

"Oh." Pierre answered.

"I still wish you had left him years ago." Philippe exclaimed, causing both Pierre and his Mother to look at him. "I hate that he's got away with this, and is free to cheat on you." He exclaimed while standing up, pacing the room.

"I really had no idea that you knew about that night, Philippe, I wish you didn't and if I could turn back the clocks, I wouldn't let it happen again." Clarisse said looking across the room at her son as he stopped and looked over at her. "I'm sorry."

"But it did happen, I heard you crying, begging him to stop and it plagued my dreams for years, still does sometimes. I hate that he's a bully and thinks that it's okay to do that to you, he makes me so angry." Philippe said, getting angry.

"Why didn't you go and get help?" Pierre asked as Clarisse looked at him, then back at Philippe as he began speaking.

"I was so scared after hearing that, I couldn't move until the next morning. And even if I had managed to move, I would of only trusted Joseph, who I found out wasn't even at the Palace that night. As he took some stuff to Pierre so he could travel to England." He said looking at Pierre then at his Mother "I'm so sorry I didn't get help, or try to stop him."

"It's okay Philippe, I understand." Clarisse answered "I don't blame you, and you shouldn't blame yourself either."

"I have to go." He said starting for the door.

"Philippe," Clarisse exclaimed and watched as he stopped at the door, only turning his head to the side, much like his Mother does "I'm sorry."

"So am I." He answered and carried on out the door.

"I will go after him." Pierre said jumping to his feet, and started for the door.

"No," Clarisse exclaimed "Leave him be." She said sitting back in her chair "He needs time to cool off."

"Are you sure?" Pierre asked and walked back over to the desk.

"Yes." She nodded, looking up at him.

"Okay, if you're sure." He said, sitting back down.

"Yes, I'm very sure." Clarisse nodded.

After a few moments silence, Pierre looked up at Clarisse "Did you ever love Father?"

"Of course I did, at the start. The first few years were heaven and then he just changed, I know I should of left years ago, and sometimes I do regret not leaving, but I couldn't break up the family." Clarisse said, resting her elbow on the arm of her chair and her chin on her hand.

"He was doing that himself though, Mother." Pierre said and watched as she nodded in agreement. "I agree with Philippe, you should of left and found someone else that loved you."

"Oh come on, who would love, or even have me for that matter. I would of been a single Mother of two, who are Royal by blood. If I would off been lucky to have found someone, they would of only used me." Clarisse answered.

"That's not true, I can think of someone who wouldn't use you." Pierre answered "He would of loved you for who you are, and he would of made sure we all had the best life's and future no matter what." He said, giving a small smile.

"Who?" Clarisse asked, just as there was a knock on the door. "Come in." She called out, looking towards the door as Joseph appeared "Good afternoon, Joseph."

"Your Majesty," He smiled at her then at Pierre "Your Highness." He said, slowly walking towards the desk.

"Hello Joseph." Pierre smiled and stood up "I will leave you too it, I have a few things I need to do in town."

"Okay, you are coming back though, aren't you?" Clarisse asked, watching as he turned to her.

"Of course, I will be home for dinner, Mother." He smiled and bowed to Joseph before walking over to the door "Mother?"

"Yes," Clarisse said, looking over at him.

"Open your eyes." He smiled "I will see you later." He said and left them too it.

"Open my eyes? What's that supposed to mean?" Clarisse asked feeling a little confused and looked up at Joseph "Anyway, what can I do for you, Joseph?" Clarisse asked as she picked up the brown envelope, slipping it into her desk drawer.

"I just wondered if everything was okay with Prince Philippe?" Joseph asked, watching her as she looked up at him "He seemed to leave in a bit of a hurry."

"Yes, everything's okay. He was a bit angry with his Father, but it will pass soon enough." She answered and watched as Joseph nodded. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course." Joseph nodded and watched as she stood to her feet.

"Do you think I was crazy to stay, well, come back after Rupert cheated the first time?" She asked, standing beside him "And then stay the second time?"

"I do, you know that. But as you told me time and time again, you were having his baby, you had to stay. I personally felt that you wanted to leave, but you was trapped. I hate that he done that to you, and then when he done it to you again, I wanted to kill him."

"I know you did." Clarisse said, looking up at him "Thank you though for sticking by me and being an honest friend over the years, I really don't know what I would of done without you." She said stepping closer, giving him a quick hug before stepping back.

"You're welcome." Joseph smiled and watched her walked back around to sit at her desk.

"Anyway, I best get back to work." Clarisse said, slipping on her glasses.

"Okay, if you need anything then please do call." Joseph said while walking over to the door, looking back at her as she picked up her pen.

"I will." She smiled and watched him walk out, closing the door behind himself.

* * *

><p>Later that evening.<p>

Clarisse sat at her desk, her elbows resting in front of her on her desk and her arms up, her chin resting on her hands, thinking. When moments later, Joseph hurried to his friend's office, knocking and walking straight in without even waiting for an answer. Behind him was Charlotte, and Shades. They all stood and watched as Clarisse slowly stood up behind her desk.

"What's going on?" She asked, studying her best friends face.

"It's Prince Philippe, he's been in an accident."

"What?" She gasped, stumbling back in her chair.


	13. Chapter 13

_Thanks for your support, everyone :) You really are the best! :)_

**xXx**

Getting from her office to the hospital, felt like a lifetime for Clarisse and Pierre. The whole drive over felt as if it were going in slow motion, all she wanted to do was get to the hospital to see her son. When they finally did arrive they were shown to a private room, where they were informed that the doctor dealing with the Prince would be along in a few moments to let them know what was going on.

"Oh, where are they." Clarisse said as she stood to her feet "They said that the doctor would only be a few moments."

"I will go and find out what's happening." Pierre said as he watched Clarisse walk over to the window.

"Thank you, Pierre." She said, looking over at him then looked back out the window as Pierre walked out.

"Until we know more, try not to worry." Joseph said, standing beside Clarisse at the window.

"It's hard not to worry." She said and looked at him "Have any of your team managed to get hold of Rupert yet?" She asked, looking back out the window.

"No, not yet. As soon as they get hold of him, they will let me know." He said, watching her as she stared blankly out the window.

"What if it's really bad?" She said looking at Joseph "What if..."

"Shh.. Don't think about the what ifs." Joseph said, turning to face her "I know it's hard, but until we know more, please try and remain positive."

"It's just hard, knowing that my son is hurt and I can't do anything." She said with a small shake of her head as tears pricked her eyes.

"Come here." Joseph said softly as he stepped closer, wrapping his arms around her shoulders, letting her rest her head on his chest.

"Thank god I have you."

"You will always have me, you know that." Joseph said softly as he rubbed her back.

Opening her eyes, Clarisse thought back to what Pierre had said to her earlier on "Open your eyes." She whispered too herself and lifted her head as she stepped back.

"What did you say?" Joseph asked, watching as she shook her head.

"Nothing, just my mind playing tricks on me, that's all." She said turning to face the window once again as she folded her arms "Thank you, Joseph, for being here for us."

"Anything for you." He said.

Hearing the door opening, both Clarisse and Joseph turned to see Pierre stood in the doorway. Walking in just seconds later with a nurse following.

"What's going on, how's Philippe? Is he okay?" Clarisse asked as she lowered her arms and looked into her sons eyes "Pierre? Please tell me he's okay?"

"I can't." He said quietly while shaking his head "There isn't anything they can do, the machine is keeping him alive."

"No, No..." Clarisse exclaimed while shaking her head and stepped back "This can't be happening." She said as Joseph helped her to the nearby chair.

"Mother," Pierre said as he moved closer, kneeling beside her "They are telling us we need to say goodbye." He said softly while taking her hands in his.

"But I don't want to say goodbye." Clarisse whispered as tears escaped her eyes.

"I know." Looking up at Joseph "We have to find Father, he needs to know."

"Shades, Jones and several other of my men are trying to find him, but he's not where he has informed us that he would be." Joseph said as Clarisse looked up at him in surprise.

"He's not?" She exclaimed and watched as Joseph shook his head.

"I'm sorry." Joseph said and watched as Clarisse slowly stood up.

"It's fine, it's not your fault." She whispered softly and wiped the tears from her face.

"Mother?" Pierre said softly and watched as she turned to him "What do you want to do?" He asked.

"Even though I don't want to, I have to say goodbye to my son." She said and looked at the nurse "Can you take us to him, please?"

"Of course, Your Highness." The nurse nodded.

"Mother, are you sure?" Pierre exclaimed as she stopped at the door "We should wait for Father."

"Your Father obviously doesn't want to be found." She snapped and turned to him "If he did he would be at the place where he told everyone he was going to be... Now if you want to wait for your Father to be found then that's your choice, but I am not waiting. I need to see my son now, not when it's too late."

"Okay, Mother, I'm sorry." Pierre said and hurried over to her "Let's go and say goodbye." He said, putting his arm around her shoulders.

When they reached his private room, Clarisse froze and looked at Pierre.

"You go first, I need a few more moments." She said, looking him in the eyes.

"Are you sure?" He asked and watched as she nodded "Okay."

With Joseph stood at her side, Clarisse watched Pierre walk into the room with the nurse.

"I don't think I can do this anymore." She said quietly as she moved to sit down.

"What do you mean?" Joseph asked as he moved to sit beside her.

"I only stayed so the boys would get what they deserved, what is rightfully theirs. And now I have no idea where my husband is, and because of that I have to say goodbye to our son, alone." She said while looking down.

"You're not alone, Clarisse." Joseph whispered "You have me and Pierre here with you."

"I should of left him years ago." She whispered and closed her eyes.

A moment later Pierre appeared beside them, "Mother, it's time."

Looking up, Clarisse nodded slightly and stood to her feet. Moving to the door, Clarisse stopped when she saw Philippe laying on the bed, tubes covering his body. Slowly walking over to the bed, she could hear the beeping of the life support machine, shattering her heart into a million pieces.

"Oh my darling." She whispered and rested her hands on Philippe's arms, taking in his bruised body. "How did this happen?" She asked herself while putting her hand up to brush his hair back. "I'm so sorry." Whispering as tears escaped her eyes, she took a deep breath and leant forward, placing a gently kiss to his forehead "I would do anything to change places with you right now." After a moments silence she continued "Please don't worry about Amelia, Pierre and I will make sure she has a good life, a good up bringing. I love you so very much my beautiful boy." She cried and closed her eyes, resting her head against his for just a moment before standing up straight "I love you so very much." She whispered while bringing his hand up to her lips, kissing the back of it before giving the nurse a small nod. "Say Hello to your Grandparents for me." She whispered and kissed his cheek as Pierre moved to stand beside her.

And as Pierre and Clarisse stood in silence the beeping stopped, knowing Philippe had gone, Pierre wrapped his arm around her shoulders as she cried.

When they arrived home a little after midnight, Clarisse disappeared up to her suite, not wanting to talk or see anyone as Pierre called Helen, which breaking the news to them was one of the hardest things Pierre had ever had to do.

"Your Highness?" Came a voice, causing him to turn to see Joseph stood in the doorway.

"Hello Joseph, come in." He said, motioning for him to enter his Mother's office.

"I just wanted to inform you that the Prime Minister has just arrived, he's in the lounge whenever you are ready."

"Okay, thank you. I will be right out." He said looking up at him "Thank you for letting me know."

"It's no trouble." Joseph bowed and left, heading back to the lounge where the Prime Minister was waiting.

After meeting with the Prime Minister, and making the public announcement together, Pierre saw him out. After locking the door he turned to see Joseph slowly appearing.

"I'm going to go and check on Mother, see if she needs anything." Pierre said walking over to him "Can you ask cook to send some of her favorite foods up, hopefully she will eat a little."

"Of course, Your Highness." Joseph nodded.

"Any news on Father?" Pierre asked and watched as Joseph shook his head "Okay, well I am sure wherever he is, he will see the news and get in touch." He said walking over to the stairs where he stopped. "Joseph." He said, turning back to him "Thank you for everything today, I really don't know if Mother would of got through it without you here."

"Anything for her, you know that." Joseph answered.

"I know," Pierre nodded "Thank you." He gave a small smile and headed upstairs.

When Pierre reached his Mother's suite, he found her laying on the bed, sleeping. So deciding to leave her to get some rest, he went and sat in the suite. Where, after having a bite to eat, he fell asleep watching the television.

* * *

><p>Awaking the next morning, Clarisse thought she was dreaming, but finding herself still fully dressed she realized it wasn't a dream after all. Pulling herself out of bed, she had a quick shower and slipped into a pair of pyjamas afterwards. Grabbing her robe she made her way over to the bedroom door while slipping it on, and doing up the sash. Walking through the door just seconds later, she found Pierre fast asleep in the armchair. And as she made her way into the room, someone stood by the window caught her eye.<p>

Stopping, she watched as they turned to her. "Where were you?" She asked, waiting for an answer. When it didn't come she asked again "I said, where were you?" But before he had chance to answer, she went for him as anger took over.

Waking to the commotion, Pierre was surprised when he saw his Mother hitting out at his Father, who just stood, letting her do it. Jumping up, he raised the alarm for help and hurried over to them, trying to break them up.

"Mother, he's not worth it." He exclaimed, trying to pull her back when Joseph, Shades and Jones appeared.

"No, let her carry on." Rupert exclaimed as the guards hurried over "I deserve everything I get."

"Yes you do!" Pierre exclaimed, managing to pull Clarisse back as Joseph stood between them "But you really are not worth it." He added "Where were you anyway?"

"You were with her, weren't you? Our son lay dying and you were no where to be found." Clarisse said, stepping back from everyone "I had to say goodbye to our son alone, because you were with her... I can't even look at you." She exclaimed and turned, hurrying into her bedroom.

"You've done nothing but destroy this family time and time again. You ripped us apart and you treat Mother so badly," He said shaking his head, not letting the anger get the better of him "You need to go, leave NOW." Pierre exclaimed and walked over to the bedroom door, disappearing inside just seconds later.


	14. Chapter 14

_Thank you everyone for reading, leaving awesome reviews and for still following this story. :) _

_I had posted this part yesterday, but after checking it again, I didn't really like it so decided to delete it. I have reworked it, made it a bit longer, and now I'm happy with the results, I will post it again. _

_Thank you for your patients, its very much appreciated. _

_Thank You x_

**xXx**

Walking into the kitchen, Pierre stopped when he saw his Mother sat at the table, her hands wrapped around a cup of tea that sat on the table, lost deep in thought. He even managed to make a cup of tea and sit down opposite her before she even realized he was in the room.

Looking over at him as he sipped his tea, she raised her hand with her cup in "How long have you been sat there?" She asked before taking a sip of her tea.

"About 10 minute's." He answered, and watched as she placed her cup back down.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't realize." She answered, looking across at him.

"That's okay." Pierre nodded "I would ask how you are, but I think you've just answered my question." He said and watched as she looked down at her cup.

"I keep thinking we've forgotten something for today." She said softly "I'm running over everything in my mind, it isn't making it any easier, but I do get the feeling we've forgot something."

"I checked everything with Joseph and Charlotte just yesterday, we have everything Mother." Pierre said and watched as she slowly looked up "I know today is going to be hard," He said softly "One I wish we never had to do, but it will be okay. We will get by, together." He said and reached out, placing his hand on top of hers.

"Thank you, Pierre." She said, turning her hand up right, giving his hand a small squeeze. "No parent should ever have to bury their child, it's not right, it's so wrong."

"I know." Pierre said and watched as she sipped some more of her tea. "Have you seen Father?" He asked.

"Yes," She nodded "He's been very forgiving this last week. He's been telling me how sorry he is, and how he wishes he can turn back the clocks." She said, putting her cup back down as Pierre watched. "I think he's really sorry this time."

"Yes, he should be." Pierre nodded "But he still shouldn't of done what he done... your not going to forgive him, are you?" He asked and watched as she just stared blankly at her cup. And after a moments silence, Pierre looked across at his Mother "Let me make us some fresh tea." He said and stood to his feet.

Watching him prepare the tea, Clarisse sat still nursing her cup of now cold tea. When taking a deep breath, she broke the silence "It was Joseph, wasn't it?" She asked and watched as Pierre stopped moving.

"What was Joseph?" He asked a moment later, and turned his head to the side.

"Last week you told me to open my eyes, because you knew someone who would of looked after us all. I want to know, was it Joseph?" She said and watched as he slowly turned to face her.

"Yes, it was Joseph." He answered and grabbed both cups, putting one down in front of her as she looked up at him. "He would of treated you a lot better than Father." He said sitting down and sipped his tea. "Well actually, it's not a case of he would of, he does treat you better than Father."

"Don't talk like that, Pierre. I am married to your Father, and though we've had our ups and downs and he's had his affairs, we are still married." Clarisse exclaimed.

"Mother, he doesn't love you. Both Philippe and I knew that, have done for a long time and so do you. You can't sit there and tell me that your marriage is still strong. It died years ago, and after what Father did to you the night I was kicked out, I believe your too scared to leave." He said reaching over and placed his hand on top of hers "You don't need to be scared, you have Joseph and I."

"Please, can we drop this. We are burying my baby today, I don't need this not now, not later, not tomorrow, not ever!" She said getting angry and walked out, causing Pierre to sigh.

* * *

><p>Later that morning.<p>

After getting ready, Pierre headed downstairs.

"Good morning, Your Highness." Joseph said looking up at him then back down at the papers in his hands.

"Good morning, Joseph." Pierre answered and walked over to him. "Has Mother come down yet?" He asked.

"Not yet, I do believe she's talking with Charlotte about something up in her suite." He said turning to him "Is everything okay?" He asked.

Looking up the stairs for just a second "Take a walk with me?" He asked, looking back at Joseph.

"Of course." Joseph nodded and motioned for him to go first.

When they got so far away from the Palace, Pierre started "I was talking with Mother earlier, I'm worried she's going to forgive Father."

"What? After what he has done?" Joseph said in surprise as Pierre nodded.

"I know." Pierre nodded "Ever since our chat, I have been thinking about it and would like her to come back to England with me, even if it was just for a week. It will give her a break and get her away from here and Father. I would like it to be more, but I think if I said that she would refuse."

"Whereas if you said a week, she may be more willing to accept?" Joseph said, looking at him.

"Yes, exactly." Pierre nodded "However, I know that she wouldn't go anywhere without a guard and I wondered if you are able to come with us?" He said, looking at Joseph "I have plenty of room for you both, and hope that you would say yes, because then I think Mother would be more willing to say yes if she knew you were going." He said looking at him.

"Of course, you don't even have to ask just tell me what's happening and I'm there." Joseph answered.

"Great, I will suggest it to Mother after the service." He said looking at him as they stopped walking.

"When do you leave?" Joseph asked as Pierre turned to face him.

"This evening, so it doesn't give us much time." He answered and looked towards the Palace as the cars pulled up. "The cars are here." He said as Joseph turned to look. "I best go and let Mother know."

"Okay, and I will wait out here." Joseph said as Pierre looked back at him.

"Thank you, Joseph." Pierre said and headed over to the Palace. Walking through the doors just a moment later to see Clarisse stood, slipping on her gloves as Rupert held up her coat, ready to slip on.

"There you are." Rupert exclaimed "We thought you had run off."

"Me? I'm not you, Father." Pierre said looking at him then at his Mother as she turned her back to Rupert and put her arms back.

"Pierre, don't talk like that." Clarisse said as Rupert slipped on her coat for her. "Can we at least all get on today?" She asked and turned to Rupert then looked at Pierre as she done up the buttons on her coat. "Please? If not for me, then at least for Philippe?"

"Of course, I'm sorry." Pierre said and walked over, kissing her cheek.

"Thank you, darling." Clarisse said putting her hand up, cupping his cheek then looked at Rupert.

"Yes, I'm sorry." Rupert nodded.

"Thank you, to you both." Clarisse answered and looked towards the door "Well, we should leave I guess." She said and looked back at Pierre as he stood beside her, holding out his arm for her. "Thank you." She said, looping her arm with his.

Seeing them appear at the top of the steps, Joseph's heart broke even more. Opening the car doors, he stood and waited for them to make their way down. When they reached the cars, Clarisse stopped and looked at the one in front, the one that held the coffin of her baby as Pierre climbed in the back of the limo. Closing her eyes to stop the tears, she moved and climbed in the car, followed by Rupert. Leaving just moments later.

* * *

><p>Standing at the window of his office, Rupert watched Clarisse as she slowly made her way back. Returning back to the Palace after the service, Clarisse headed off on her own, leaving Rupert and Pierre to deal with the mourners. She had been gone a good 3 hours when he noticed her walking back.<p>

Sipping his whisky he watched as she stopped and turned, looking out at the gardens for several moments before carrying on. Moving over to the doorway of his office, he watched as she slowly came through the door and closed it behind her.

"Everyone's gone." He said, watching her as she turned and slipped of her gloves.

"Okay." She nodded and slipped of her coat, putting it over her arm "Where's Pierre?" She asked.

"He's up in his suite, sorting a few last minute things out before he leaves." Rupert answered.

"Okay." She said and started walking over to the stairs.

"Clarisse?"

"Yes?" She said, turning back to him.

Shaking his head "It doesn't matter." He answered and watched as she walked off up the stairs.

Turning, Rupert went back into his office, closing the door behind him as Clarisse headed to Pierre's suite.

Knocking on the door, she pushed it open just as Pierre came back into the room from the balcony. "Mother?" He exclaimed.

"Hello Pierre." She said, walking in and closed the door behind herself as he put the phone down.

"I just got off the phone to Helen, Amelia told me to tell you that she loves you." He said and watched as she nodded a little "Is everything okay?" He asked.

"I was wondering, would it be okay if I come and stay with you for a little while?" She asked and watched as he walked over "I just need to get away."

"Of course you can, you are more than welcome." He said hugging her "You know that." He added while rubbing her back.

"Thank you." She said as they pulled apart "I will go and pack."

"If you need any help, let me know." He said "Oh,"

"What?"

"What about Joseph? Won't you be needing a guard." He asked as Clarisse looked away, thinking about it "I mean I have plenty of room, I just... you know."

Looking back at him, she nodded "I know, and yes you are right I will need a guard. I will go and ask him if he can come, if not, it would have to be one of the others." Clarisse said and looked at Pierre.

"Yes, but I am sure he can come." Pierre said looking at her "By the way, I'm sorry about this morning."

"No you were right, I really don't know what I was thinking. I was scared to leave before, but not now." She said walking over to the door "I will meet you downstairs in a bit."

"Okay." Pierre said, watching her as she walked out and closed the door.

* * *

><p>Heading upstairs a short time later, Rupert noticed Clarisse's suite door ajar. Walking over, he slowly pushed it open to see her grabbing a couple items and putting them into a suitcase.<p>

"Where are you going?" He asked, and watched as Clarisse stopped and looked over at him.

"I have to go away." She answered and carried on packing.

"Where will you go?" He asked, walking over and sat in one of the chairs.

"I'm going to England with Pierre." She said, doing up the zip on her case.

"When will you be back?" He asked, watching her put her case by the door.

"I don't know." She said turning back to him "Rupert, I have tried... I have tried for years to keep this going." She said walking over and sat in the other arm chair. "And, I'm tired and just can't do it anymore." Looking down at her hands, she took a deep breath "I wanted this marriage to work for so long," She said softly and looked up at him "But its no use, our marriage, our love, it all died a long time ago."

"I understand." Rupert said, looking up at her "I'm sorry I wasn't a better husband."

Studying his face for a few seconds, Clarisse stood to her feet. "I have to finish packing." She said, walking over to her bedroom door.

"Will you come back?" He asked, standing to his feet and watched as she stopped.

"If you love me, like you claim too, then you will let me go." She said turning her head to the side "I can't do this anymore, Rupert."

"I see." He said softly and watched as she disappeared into her bedroom, closing the door behind herself. Turning back to the main doors as Joseph and Pierre appeared "Promise me something, both of you?" He said.

"Whats that?" Pierre asked as he and Joseph walked in the room.

"Take care of her, please." He said walking over to the door and looked back at them "I may have treated her badly over the years, and done some pretty nasty things, but I still care about her." He said and walked out.

**xXx**

_**A/N:**__ Hey everyone, I just wanted to say due to a death in the family, which has hit me very hard and with other personal issues going on, it may be a while before this story is updated. I will try my best not to keep you waiting long, but with things the way they are right now, it may take a while. I want you all to know, all you wonderful people reading this story, well any of my stories actually, all you wonderful people leaving me awesome reviews, and all you wonderful people who follow either me or one of my stories, it's all very much appreciated. Thank you for all the support x_

_Also I wanted to ask, what are your thoughts on what happens next? Clarisse and Joseph wise I mean? Pierre's planned has worked, they are going to be in England together? What do you think will or could happen? Any thoughts? I have the future parts sort of planned in my head, but I just wondered what my readers thought about it, and would like to see happen? Anyway, let me know, please? And as I said above, I will update as soon as I can. Thank you :) _


	15. Chapter 15

_Okay, so I wasn't going to write, work or think about this story for a while. To much going on and all, but last night I just couldn't sleep, so I decided to write this part out, and here it is for you. :) _

_Also I would like to say thank you everyone for your reviews and support, I'm still finding it hard to accept what is going on right now, but will try to update again, and soon. _

_Thank you all._

**xXx**

Several days later.

After getting ready, Clarisse headed downstairs. Walking through the hallway towards the kitchen, she put her arms up to brush her fingers down through her hair at the back as she walked through the door.

"Good morning, Pierre." She smiled and walked around the counter, where she grabbed a tea cup.

"Morning, Mother." Pierre said watching as she poured herself some tea.

Noticing an envelope with her name on, on the counter beside the vase, she moved closer to it "What's this?" She asked while putting the tea pot down.

"Oh, that arrived this morning." Pierre answered "Shades brought it." He said as she looked up at him while picking up the envelope.

"Oh I see." She said softly and looked back at the envelope in her hands. And as she opened it to check it's contents, Shades and Joseph appeared in the doorway leading to the garden.

"What is it?" Pierre asked and watched as she slowly pushed the papers back in the envelope while shaking her head. "Mother?"

"Can I use your office?" She asked, looking across at him.

"Of course." He nodded, then watched as she walked out. Looking back at Joseph and Shades as they made their way in the room. "I hope she will be okay."

"She will be, just give her time." Joseph said and sat down at the table.

Closing the door behind her, Clarisse moved over to the desk in Pierre's office. Placing the envelope down in front of her, she took a seat and stared at it for several moments before pulling the contents out. At the top, it states _'Petition for Divorce'_ slowly she placed the papers down on the desk with a sigh. Reading the note that came with it just moments later, before reading the petition.

And just one hour later, Pierre went to check on her. Knocking on the door, he waited for a reply before entering.

"Come in." Clarisse called out and looked across at the door as Pierre entered.

"Are you okay?" Pierre asked and closed the door behind him.

"Yes," Clarisse nodded and looked back down, signing her name. "It took a while, which it shouldn't off really." She said looking back up at him "But I finally made a decision, even though the outcome is obvious to everyone else." She said, taking a deep breath before carrying on and signed the other pages that needed to be signed "I was trying to find happy times in this marriage, but the small amount that I could think off, was overshadowed by the hard, sad times."

"I understand." Pierre said and watched as she put the pen down and lifted the papers up.

Looking across at Pierre for just a second, Clarisse gave a small smile and then looked back down at the papers in her hand. Slipping them back in the envelope as Pierre moved closer to the table and watched as she sealed it back up. "Are Shades and Joseph still in the kitchen?" She asked and stood to her feet.

"Yes they are." Pierre nodded and watched as she picked up the big envelope, and a smaller one.

"Good." She nodded and started walking towards the door, heading to the kitchen. Walking through the door just a moment later "Shades." She smiled a little as he and Joseph jumped to their feet. "Please can you pass this back to the King, and please can you pass this one to Charlotte for me?" She requested and watched as he nodded.

"Of course I will." Shades answered as Clarisse handed him the envelopes.

"Thank you, Shades." Clarisse answered and folded her arms. Looking at Joseph, then at Pierre "I'm going to go for a walk, care to join me?" She asked.

"I would love too." Pierre nodded and followed her out the kitchen.

After walking a short distance, Clarisse looked at Pierre as he looked around at the scenery. "Thank you for letting me and Joseph stay here with you." She said and watched as he looked back at her.

"It's no trouble." Pierre smiled and looked ahead "And you're welcome to stay as long as you would like." He added and looked back at her.

"Thank you." She smiled and looked ahead.

"Now that you've signed the papers, what do you plan on doing?" He asked, looking ahead.

"I'm not sure, I haven't thought about it to be honest." She said, clasping her hands together behind her back "I may travel to see Amelia for a couple weeks, but whatever I do decide to do, I'm just going to fully enjoy myself." She answered.

"That would be nice, I know she would love to see you." Pierre answered "I know she misses you." He said, looking back at her.

"I know, I miss her too." Clarisse nodded.

"I know it will take a while for the divorce to be final, but I was just wondering if you would ever give love another go? I know that you've had a hard time with Father, and you probably have trouble with trust after what he done, but there are some decent blokes out there, Mother." Pierre said and looked back at her.

"Oh come on Pierre, I only just signed the papers today."

"I know, but you even said yourself before that it wasn't a marriage, it died a long time ago, Mother." He said looking ahead "I just want you to be happy, that's all."

"I know, but who honestly would want me?" She asked as he looked back at her.

"I know someone who would." Pierre answered.

"Oh Pierre, honestly. He doesn't want me, we are best friends and that's as far as it goes." Clarisse said, looking ahead as she linked arms with him.

Looking down at their arms "I've seen the way he looks at you, Mother. He would do anything for you, you know that. And yes you are best friends, but I think that there could be something more between you." He said as she looked up at him.

"I'm nearly sixty years old, Pierre. I am soon to be an ex Royal, I doubt I'm his kind of woman." She answered and looked ahead "We are just friends, nothing more." She said looking back up at him "Can we please drop it now?"

"Okay." He nodded "I'm sorry." He added while looking ahead "I just want you to be happy, and I know he would make you happy." He said and looked back down at her "He would love you for who you are, and not treat you badly like Father did."

"Pierre!" Clarisse said firmly.

"Okay okay, I will stop now." He said giving her a small smile "Sorry."

"You are forgiven." Clarisse said and smiled up at him.

"Oh good." He said and grinned as Clarisse laughed.


	16. Chapter 16

_Thank you everyone for reading and leaving me awesome reviews, I love them all, Thank you millions :) _

_I'm still trying to cope with everything, I have so much going on and I am having a hard time accepting the recent loss in my family, but I will try and update again soon. You are only getting these latest updates because I can't sleep at night at the moment :( _

_Here, we might be getting somewhere now... ;)_

**xXx**

The Following Day.

After getting ready for the day, Clarisse headed down to the kitchen. Walking through the door with a smile on her face just moments later.

"Good morning, Mother." Pierre smiled and sipped his coffee as she grabbed the teapot.

"Good morning." She smiled and poured herself some tea "Did you sleep well?" She asked and looked up at him, while putting the teapot down.

"I did, did you?" He asked and watched as she stirred some sugar in her tea.

"Oh I did, I slept like a baby." She smiled and took a sip of her tea before moving over to the table.

"That's good." Pierre smiled and watched her as she grabbed a bowl. "What are your plans for the day?" She asked, getting herself some cereal.

"Oh, well I am going to the church to do a couple things and to sort out the flowers." He smiled and sipped his coffee.

"Okay, well if it's okay with you, may I come along?" She asked.

"Of course." He nodded with a smile as she put the milk away.

"Great." She smiled over at him and moved to the table. "Oh, I had a call from Charlotte last night, thanking me for her letter." She said and took a sip of her tea.

"What did you write her?" He asked.

"Oh, I just apologized that obviously now I won't be needing an assistant and I sent her a cheque to cover her for two months, too support her while she looks for another job." She said looking over at him as he nodded "She understood and wished me well."

"That's nice." Pierre nodded.

"Yes, that's what I thought." She smiled and checked the time "Have you seen Joseph yet this morning?" She asked and looked up at Pierre.

"He was here this morning, but I think he went for a jog." Pierre said and finished his coffee.

"Okay." Clarisse answered and started eating her cereal.

After she was finished, she sat reading the paper as Pierre went through his post. When a short time later, Joseph appeared in the doorway leading to the garden, sweaty and out of breath.

"You look like you've been running a marathon." Pierre said, looking at his Mother as she sat looking at him, open mouthed.

"I feel like I did." He exclaimed breathlessly while bending over and put his hands on his sides. "I went for a jog, but ended up running instead." He said standing up straight as Pierre poured him a glass of water and handed it to him "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He answered and looked at his Mother as he walked past, sitting back at the table as she remained looking at Joseph.

"I must say," Clarisse started as Joseph downed his water "You look very different in a tshirt and shorts... you're normally so formal." She said and watched as he walked over, getting another glass of water "It suits you though." She said, tilting her head slightly and looked him up and down as he stood with his back to her and Pierre.

Shaking his head, Pierre looked at Joseph as he turned back to them "What are your plans today?" He asked as Clarisse picked up her tea, taking a couple sips.

"Not much," Joseph answered and looked at Clarisse "Did you need to go anywhere today?" He asked as she put her cup back down.

"No," She answered, shaking her head "I was actually going to the church with Pierre to help with things there. You are more than welcome to join us, if you like?" She said, looking at him then at Pierre "That's okay, isn't it?" She asked and watched as Pierre nodded.

"Of course, the more the merrier." Pierre smiled and watched as Clarisse looked back at Joseph.

"Perfect." She smiled and watched as he walked over to the door.

"Okay, well I'm going to grab a quick shower and get changed." Joseph smiled "I won't be long." He smiled and walked out.

Watching him walk out, Clarisse couldn't help but bite her bottom lip. Smiling she looked at Pierre who just sat smirking at her "What?" She asked and stood up, grabbing her bowl and cup from the table, putting them in the dishwasher.

"You no what." He teased as she washed her hands "I saw the look." He smiled as she dried her hands "And don't deny it."

"Oh, I really don't know what you are talking about." She said, hanging the towel back where she got it and poured herself some more tea before moving to sit back at the table.

"Sure you don't." He answered and smirked at her as she just looked up at him and smiled. Shaking his head, he got back to sorting out his post as she carried on reading the papers.

Leaving for the church just a short time later.

* * *

><p>Later that evening.<p>

After having a shower, Clarisse slipped into a comfortable pair of pyjamas and fluffy dressing gown. Heading downstairs as she rubbed lotion into her hands, walking through the kitchen door just moments later.

"Mmm something smells lovely." She smiled as she walked over to Joseph standing at the stove.

"Want to try some?" He asked while holding up the spoon with a little on for her to try.

"Sure." She nodded and took the spoon in her mouth, pulling back seconds later. "Mmm, what is that?" She asked looking at him.

"It's chicken casserole." He smiled and stirred the casserole a bit more "And it's nearly cooked."

"Wonderful." She said looking around the kitchen "Where's Pierre?" She asked while looking back at Joseph.

"Oh, he got called away. He appologized and said don't wait up." He said looking up at her then back down at the casserole.

"Oh, I see." She nodded just slightly. "Okay, well, do you fancy some wine?" She asked, looking over at him as he looked up.

"I would love some, thank you." He smiled and watched her walk over to the fridge, smiling.

Hidden out in the garden, Pierre watched as his Mother grabbed the wine and two glasses. Though he couldn't hear what was being said, he knew whatever Joseph had just said, was funny from the way his Mother laughed. Smiling to himself he nodded and decided to leave and head to the church to hide out for a couple hours.

* * *

><p>After they had both eaten and everything was cleaned away, Clarisse and Joseph moved to the living room to relax and talk abit before calling it a night.<p>

"I know that you only signed the papers yesterday, but how do you feel about that, now that it's happening?" Joseph asked as Clarisse sat back down beside him.

"Honestly?" She asked and looked at him as he nodded "I am happy, I mean I'm finally going to be free." She said looking at him as he sipped his wine "You know, I can't thank you enough for all you're doing for me, Joseph." She said while resting her elbow on the back of the couch and her hand on the side of her head as she looked at him.

"Well, I am always here for you. You know that." He smiled and looked at her "Always."

"I know," She smiled and sipped her wine. "I loved him you know." She said, staring at her glass of wine while resting it on her leg "I wanted my marriage to work so much, I guess that's why I stayed." She said, slowly looking up at Joseph as he looked back at her "Well that and the fact that yes he did scare me."

"I know." He nodded "And I'm sorry I didn't do more." He said, watching her as she looked back at the glass.

"You did all you could." She said, looking at him "That kept me going and strong, just having you there." She smiled a little and sipped some more wine.

"You know that if I had known about him beating you that night, I would of killed him. Don't you?" He asked and looked at her.

"I know." She nodded and looked back at him "That's why I didn't tell you."

"You should off." He said, watching her as she nodded.

"I know I should off, but I couldn't, I couldn't lose you." She said, looking deep in his eyes.

"You wouldn't of lost me, not then and most definitely not now." He said, never breaking eye contact.

"Thank you." She smiled and lent over, placing her glass on the coffee table. "What would I do without you." She said, putting her hand on his arm and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Oh you would go very far without me, that I know." He said, sensing she was tired. "I think someone's tired." He said, turning his head as Clarisse lifted hers.

"I am a little, it's been a long few weeks." She nodded a little and rested her head back on his shoulder.

"Maybe we should get you upstairs?" He said, feeling her hand wrap around his arm.

"Just a few moments more." She said softly, slowly drifting off to sleep.

"Okay." He smiled to himself.

And on hour later, Pierre returned home to find them both fast asleep on the couch. Clarisse with her head still resting on his shoulder, her arm wrapped around his waist as his arm wrapped carefully around her shoulders. Smiling to himself, he grabbed a blanket and gently placed it over them so they wouldn't get cold. Flicking of the light and closing the door behind him, he couldn't help but laugh a little as he headed off up the stairs to bed.


	17. Chapter 17

Awaking the early hours of the following morning, Clarisse couldn't help but smile as she remembered the lovely evening she spent with Joseph. However as she tried to remember how she got to bed, it suddenly hit her that she didn't actually get to bed and that she had fallen to sleep on Joseph's shoulder, and only now did she realize that her head was actually resting in his lap, causing her to quickly sit up.

That move however, startled Joseph causing him alarm as she quickly turned on the lamp on the end table beside her.

"It's okay it's me, it's okay." She exclaimed as Joseph looked around quickly "We must of fell asleep down here last night." She added as he looked back at her.

Nodding a little "I guess we did." He asked as he put his hand up, rubbing the back of his neck and looked at Clarisse as she nodded "What time is it?" He asked, looking at his watch.

Looking at her watch "It's 3.15." She said looking up at him.

"Wow." He answered and stretched his legs out in front of him.

"I was going to say the same." She said looking at him as he chuckled a little. "Sorry I fell to sleep on you last night."

"Oh it's okay, I didn't mind." He answered with a smile.

"Thank you and thank you for the lovely dinner, I can't remember if I said it last night or not, so I wanted to say it again." She smiled.

"You did, but thanks again." He smiled.

"You're welcome." She said and looked back at her watch "Well I think I am going to go and see if I can get some more sleep." She said and stood to her feet.

"Yeah, I may try that too in a bit." Joseph said as Clarisse walked over to the door.

"Okay, well I will see you in a few hours then." She smiled over at him.

Looking over, Joseph smiled "Yes you will." He said and turned, sitting back on the couch.

Clarisse watched him a few seconds more before heading up to bed, leaving Joseph down in the living room.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, at a more decent time.<p>

Looking up, Pierre smirked to himself as Clarisse walked through the kitchen door. Taking a sip of his morning coffee as she grabbed a glass of orange juice.

"Good morning, Mother." He smiled "Did you sleep well?" He asked while putting his cup down.

"Good morning, and yes I did, sort off." She said and took a sip of her juice.

"I hope that you and Joseph were warm enough, I did cover you with a blanket just in case." He smiled to himself while opening a letter.

"Ooh... So that's how the blanket came to be covering us. I did wonder." She said looking across at him as he looked up "Thank you, and yes we were warm enough."

"Good." He smiled and opened another letter.

"Pierre, I know what you are doing and it's not going to work." Clarisse said looking across at him.

"Me? I'm not doing anything." Pierre exclaimed and couldn't help but laugh.

"Pierre."

"Mother?" Pierre teased.

"Please just stop, your plan is not going to work so you may as well just give up."

"Plan? What plan?" He asked, unable to stop himself from laughing.

Shaking her head, Clarisse couldn't help but smile "Anyway, did you manage to get everything you needed to do done last night?" She asked while sorting herself out some cereal.

"I did, and more, thank you." He smiled and picked up his coffee, taking a couple sips "Oh, that reminds me. Tomorrow I have to go away for a few days, it's for the church." He added while looking across at her and put his cup back down "You don't mind, do you?"

"Oh of course not, thank you for letting me know." She smiled.

"Great," Pierre smiled back "Now you and Joseph will be alright for a few days, won't you?" He asked.

"Of course we will." She answered "We are adults after all."

"Good." Pierre smiled and watched as she sat down at the table. Looking back down at the post a moment later, he couldn't help but smile when he saw one for Clarisse "You have a letter here." He said leaning over, passing it to her.

"Oh." She said, taking it. "I wonder who this is from." She said looking at the front then at the back as she began opening it.

"It has an Genovian stamp mark on it." Pierre said and watched as she checked.

"Oh yes, of course it does." She said and pulled out the contents. Opening the letter, she just couldn't help but smile "It's from Charlotte." She said beginning to read it.

"Oh, wow! What does she say?" He asked and looked up at her as she read the letter.

Looking up moments later "I'm sorry?" She asked as she folded up the letter.

"I asked, what does she say?" He asked again and watched as she put the letter back in the envelope.

"Oh, she just says that she hopes that we are all okay, and that she has been looking after Philippe's grave for me." She said picking up her glass of juice, taking a couple sips.

"Oh, that's nice of her." Pierre said and watched as she slowly placed the glass back down as she nodded.

"I will have to write to her later, thanking her." She said while clasping her hands together in front of her face while resting her elbows on the table in front of her.

After several moments of silence, Pierre looked across at her "Mother?" He said, causing her to look towards him "Are you okay?"

"Yes." She nodded "I'm okay, thank you."

"Okay."

Looking around the kitchen "Do you have any papers?" Clarisse asked while looking back at him, trying to change the subject.

"Not yet, I haven't had a chance to get to the shop yet." He answered.

"Okay, well I will go in a little while. I fancy a nice walk." She smiled.

"Are you sure?" Pierre asked.

"Of course." Clarisse nodded "I will just have my breakfast, then I will go." She smiled.

"Okay, well if you're sure." Pierre said and watched as Clarisse just smiled in return.

After having her breakfast and finishing her juice, Clarisse put her bowl and glass in the dishwasher before cleaning her hands. Going through to the hallway, just moments after. Slipping on her coat just as Joseph started heading down the stairs.

"Good morning, Joseph." Clarisse smiled across at him, then looked down at her coat as she done up the buttons.

"Good morning." He smiled.

"I'm just about to go for a walk to the shop to get the papers, would you like to join me?" She asked, looking back up at him.

"Sure, I would love too." He nodded and walked over to her to grab his jacket as she stepped out the way.

"Wonderful." She smiled and watched as he slipped on his jacket. "Did you get much sleep last night?" She asked as they headed out the door, moments later.

"Not really." He said pulling up the door behind them "What about you?" He asked.

"No, me neither." She said, shaking her head "I did discover though that Pierre had covered us with the blanket." She smiled back at him.

"Oh, I did wonder." He nodded as they continued walking.

"I do however have a sore back now." Clarisse said while rubbing her back "I'm sure I am going to pay for it over the next few days." She added and looked at him "How's yours?"

"Mine's okay actually, I'm used to sleeping on the sofa or in my office chair." He answered.

"What do you mean?" She asked in surprise.

"Well I like to make sure everything is okay around the Palace, and that you are protected well, I hardly ever sleep. And when I do, it's normally just a power nap just to keep me going, as I said in the office chair or on the sofa." He said looking at her.

"You do that? For me?" She asked in surprise and stopped walking "I had no idea."

"Yes I do." He said and stopped, turning back to her "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just can't believe what you just told me, that's all." She said slowly taking a couple steps forward "I can't get my head around it." She added.

"Well why else do you think I always wear shades for?" He asked, with a small laugh.

"I don't know, I never thought about it." She said, giving a small shrug and looked up into his eyes "Did you really do that." She asked.

"Yes, I could always survive on a power nap anyway so it never used to bother me. I take pride in my work, protecting you and your safety is far more important to me." He said "Shall we continue?" He asked, extending his arm out.

"Sure." Clarisse answered, slowly nodding as he gave her a small smile and started walking ahead. Shaking her head, Clarisse started following, still surprised at what he had just told her.


	18. Chapter 18

_Chapter 16: Sorry I completely forgot to add this on the beginning of chapter 17, and wanted to do it now. Thank you to everyone for reading and leaving me awesome reviews, it's very much appreciated :) many thanks._

_Chapter 17: To the guest who left me a review, and to everyone else who read this chapter, Thank you for taking the time, your support is very much appreciated. Thank You!_

**xXx**

Two days later.

Sipping his coffee, Joseph looked up as Clarisse slowly came into the kitchen, looking a bit worse for wear. "Are you okay?" He asked while slowly putting his cup down.

"No, I feel awful." She answered, followed by a sneeze "I think I have flu."

"Oh dear, why don't you go back to bed?" He said as she looked over at him.

"I can't, I have to much too do." She sighed and poured herself a glass of water.

"That doesn't matter, your health does and like you told me just a couple months ago when I was sick... Get to bed and get some rest." He said as she looked over at him "And please don't make me tell you twice."

"Pay back huh?" She asked and sipped her water.

"Indeed." He answered with a nod "Now I'm going to the shop in a little bit to get the papers, can I get you anything while I'm there?"

"No, I don't think so." She answered while shaking her head and began walking over to the door.

"Okay, well take these?" He said grabbing the box of tissues from the counter and passed them to her "Now go and get some rest."

"Thank you." She said taking the box and walked out.

After cleaning up his breakfast things, Joseph grabbed his coat and headed to the shop, returning a short time later. And after he put some breakfast together for Clarisse, he headed upstairs. Knocking on the bedroom door, he waited for her to give the okay to enter.

"Come in." Clarisse called out from the bathroom doorway.

Coming in, Joseph kicked the door closed and looked up at her "I know you said you didn't want anything, but you still have to eat something." He said walking over to the bed as she came out and stood beside him "I made you some porridge with fresh strawberry slices on top. I also brought some medicine for you and the daily papers, just in case you want to read something." He said looking at her.

"Medicines." She said looking at him.

"Pardon me?" He asked, looking back at the tray.

"Well you said that you brought me some medicine, but there's several packets there, so it's medicines." She said, giving a small smile as he looked back at her and smiled in return.

"Yes, you caught me." He smirked "I just want to make sure that you are okay, that's all. We will have you back on your feet in no time too." He smiled as she climbed on the bed and pulled the covers up over herself "Now is there anything else you need?" He asked.

"No," She said shaking her head "And really, you don't have to take care of me."

"Did I not say that to you when I was sick? And did you listen?" He asked and watched as she shook her head "Well then, theres your answer." He smiled "Besides, you're my best friend and isn't this what best friends are meant to do? Help each other? Take care of each other when the other is poorly? And be there for them?" He asked.

"Yes, you're right, they are." She answered and smiled up at him "Thank you, Joseph. I don't know what I would do without you." She said, followed with another sneeze.

"Come on now, why don't you try and eat something and get some rest. I know you're probably not hungry right now, but you got to eat something. I will let you get some rest now and I will check on you later." He said walking over to the door "If you need anything just call."

"Okay, thank you, Joseph." She answered and pulled the tray onto her lap.

"Get some more sleep, okay?" He said looking over at her.

"Yes, sir." She answered with a small laugh as he shook his head and walked out, closing the door behind himself.

Later that morning, Joseph headed up to check on her. After knocking on the door and getting no answer, he slowly opened the door, to find Clarisse fast asleep. Walking into the room, he nodded to himself when he noticed she had eaten just a tiny bit of her breakfast and had took some of the medicine he had brought for her. Folding up the papers and putting them neatly on her dresser, before getting her some fresh water. And after he had pulled the covers properly over her, he grabbed the tray and headed back downstairs.

After cleaning up the kitchen and getting himself some fresh coffee, Joseph sat down just as the phone started ringing. Quickly jumping up to answer it before it awoke Clarisse.

"Hello, Pierre's."

"Hello, Joseph. It's just me, Pierre."

"Oh hello, Pierre." He said moving over to the table "How are you? How's the trip going?"

"I'm good thank you, and the trip is what I called about. I have to stay a few extra days." Pierre said.

"Okay, well thank you for letting us know."

"You're welcome, how are you and Mother?" Pierre asked.

"I'm okay, but your Mother is in bed with flu." Joseph answered.

"Oh, I hope that you are taking care of her?" Pierre asked.

"Oh I am, don't you worry." Joseph answered and they both laughed a little.

"Good. I have to go now, but tell Mother I said Hello and I will call again later to check on her."

"Okay, Pierre. I will tell her." Joseph said.

"Thank you, talk later, bye." Pierre said.

"Bye." Joseph said and hung up.

And as Clarisse slept soundly upstairs, Joseph caught up with the news and made himself useful around the house and garden.

* * *

><p><em>Looking at the groom the minister smiled "Since it is your intention to marry, join your left hands and declare your consent. Do you take Clarisse Mignonette Renaldi to be your lawful wedded wife to have and behold from this day on, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"<em>

_Looking at Clarisse to see her already looking at him, Joseph smiled "I Do." He nodded._

_And as the minister spoke, both Clarisse and Joseph looked back at him "Clarisse, do you take Joseph Anthony Elizondo to be your lawful wedded husband, to have and behold from this day on, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"_

_Smiling Clarisse looked at Joseph, and with a slight nod of her head "I Do."_

_"Do we have the rings?" The minister asked and watched as the ring bearer stood beside Joseph, holding the red velvet pillow, with both rings on the top. "Wonderful." He smiled and continued "The wedding ring symbolizes unity, a circle unbroken, without beginning or end. And today Clarisse and Joseph exchange these rings as confirmation of their vows to join their lives, to work at all times to create a life that is complete and unbroken and to love each other unconditionally. May the Lord bless these rings which you give to each other as the symbol of your love and fidelity." Looking up at Joseph, he began as Joseph took the ring from the pillow "Take this ring and place it on your bride's finger, and state your pledge to her, repeating after me; With this ring I thee wed." He said as the ring bearer moved to stand beside Clarisse._

_Taking Clarisse's hand, Joseph smiled "With this ring I thee wed." _

_Carrying on the minister smiled "I offer you my hand, and my heart as I know they will be safe with you." _

_"I offer you my hand, and my heart as I know they will be safe with you." Joseph repeated, placing the ring at the tip of her finger._

_"All that I am I give to you and all that I have I share with you." The minister said as Joseph looked back at him._

_Smiling, he looked back at Clarisse and as he began speaking, he looked down at their hands "All that I am I give to you and all that I have I share with you." He said, slipping the ring on her wedding finger and looked up into her eyes, giving each other a smile before looking back at the minister._

_"Clarisse, take this ring and place it on your groom's finger, and state your pledge to him, repeating after me," He smiled as Clarisse took hold of the ring, holding it at the tip of Joseph's finger as he began. "With this ring I thee wed." He said._

_Smiling, Clarisse looked at Joseph "With this ring I thee wed."_

_"I offer you my hand, and my heart as I know they will be safe with you."_

_"I offer you my hand, and my heart as I know they will be safe with you." Clarisse said softly as tears pricked her eyes. _

_"All that I am I give to you and all that I have I share with you." The minister said and watched them both standing before him. _

_"All that I am I give to you and all that I have I share with you." She said, looking down at their hands as she slipped the ring on his finger, a couple tears escaping her eyes._

_Continuing the minister smiled "Clarisse and Joseph, you have given and pledged your promises to each other, and have declared your everlasting love by exchanging the rings. Your vows may have been spoken in minutes, but your promises to each other will last until your last breath. As they have pledged themselves to meet sorrow and happiness as one family before God and this community of friends, I now pronounce them husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." _

_Reaching out his arm, Joseph took hold of Clarisse's hand "Come here you," He grinned, pulling her closer and wrapped his arms gently around her as she laughed in his embrace "I love you, Mrs. Elizondo." He whispered and gently pressed his lips against hers as she put her arms up, locking them around his shoulders. _

_"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Elizondo." The minister smiled as everyone stood and applauded for the newly weds._

Awaking from her dream, Clarisse rolled over onto her back and put her arm up, resting it over her forehead "Oh my." She whispered to herself.


	19. Chapter 19

_Millions of thanks to everyone for still following this story, your support is, and always will be very much appreciated :) Thank you x_

**xXx**

_Opening the door, Joseph extended his arm out, taking hold of Clarisse's hand. Stepping back he watched as she climbed from the car, being guided by her new husband. _

_"Can I take of the blindfold yet?" She asked, feeling two hands on the tops of her arms. _

_"Now you can." Came the reply close to her ear, sending a shiver down her spine._

_Slowly reaching up, Clarisse removed the blindfold. And as she lowered her arms, her eyes fell upon a beautiful luxury villa, leaving her speechless. Turning to her husband a moment later to find him smiling at her "What's this?" She asked, looking him in the eyes. _

_"Our home for the next two weeks, well no, actually it's our second home." He smiled as he closed the car door "I bought it for us, and we can spend as much time here as you want too." He said and watched as she looked at him in surprise before looking around the grounds. "Would you like me to show you around?" He asked and watched as Clarisse looked back at him. _

_"Oh, there's plenty of time for that." She smiled while stepping closer and put her hand up, cupping his cheek while reaching up to kiss him. _

_Placing his hands on her sides, Joseph couldn't help but smile as she pulled back, studying his face "Welcome to Italy, my love." He grinned and kissed the back of her hand as she smiled up at him. _

_Leaning closer, Clarisse whispered "Shall we go inside?" Smiling she pulled back as Joseph smiled back "The bags can wait." She added, and smiled as Joseph began leading the way. Reaching the door, Clarisse watched as Joseph unlocked it and slipped the keys in his pocket before turning to face her. Scooping her up in his arms just seconds later as she giggled and wrapped her arm around his shoulders "What are you doing?" She exclaimed while placing her other hand on his chest._

_"I'm carrying my beautiful bride over the threshold." He smiled and kissed her before looking at the door, kicking it open with his foot._

Walking through the kitchen door, Clarisse stopped as Joseph turned to face her with a smile on his face and a cup of tea in his hands. "For me?" She asked, slowly stepping forward as he nodded.

"I heard you moving around, so I thought I would get you one ready, just in case." He smiled as she stepped in front of him and took the cup, holding it in both hands.

"Thank you." She smiled and took a sip.

"You're welcome." He smiled while grabbing his coffee and moved over to the table. "Would you like me to get you some breakfast?" He asked, turning back to her.

"Oh no thank you, I don't feel hungry." She said walking over to the table and took a seat "I still haven't got my appetite back yet after having the flu."

"You really should eat something you know?" He said, looking at her as she looked up.

"I know, but honestly I am fine. I will have brunch a little later." She smiled "Honest."

"Okay." He said, turning his head while raising his eyebrow, causing her to laugh a little. "See, that's what I like to hear. I have missed your laugh." He smiled and took a seat opposite her.

"Well, I intend on laughing a lot more, don't worry." She smiled and sipped her tea some more as Joseph smiled across at her. "Oh, I had a lovely chat with Helen and Amelia last night."

"You did?" He said, looking up at her.

"We did, we talked about going over to see them soon." She said while putting her cup down "And I was wondering, would you come too?"

"Of course, when is it?" He asked.

"Next week." She answered, looking up into his eyes.

"Sounds good," He smiled "Talking of trips, my Mother was wondering if you would like to visit her in Italy with me? We could go over after we return from seeing Amelia and Helen?" He asked "You can say no, she just made me promise that I would ask you."

"Of course, I would love too." She smiled "I love your Mother and I haven't seen her in forever." She added.

"Great, I will let her know." He smiled "The weather in Italy is beautiful at this time of year." He said while grabbing his cup and took a couple sips.

"Is it?" She asked, as she remembered the dream she had last night, causing her to gasp and Joseph to look across at her.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

As the dream of him carrying her over the threshold flashed in her mind, she shook her head "Nothing." She said, giving him a small smile and quickly stood up. "I think I'm going to take a walk."

"Clarisse?" He said, watching her put her cup in the sink.

"Yes?" She answered.

"Are you okay?" He asked and watched as she slowly turned to him.

"Yes, I'm okay. I promise." She nodded and began walking to the door "I will see you later."

"Okay." Joseph said, watching her walk out the door. Turning, Joseph shook his head at how she was acting, but knew not to push her.

oOo

Later that day, Clarisse returned to the house to find Joseph cooking. Hanging up her coat, she slowly made her way through just as he tasted the sauce he was cooking.

"Nearly, it needs just a little longer." He smiled putting the spoon down as Clarisse grabbed a glass. "Are you okay?" He asked as she poured herself a glass of water "Sorry for asking again, it's just you've been gone all day, I was worried." He said wiping his hands with the tea cloth. "I even took a walk myself, to see if I could see you."

"I'm okay, I just needed to think and clear my head." She answered, turning to face him "I promise I'm okay." She nodded and looked down at her glass.

Knowing she was lying, he put the towel down and walked slowly over "Clarisse?" He said, taking her glass and put it down on the counter beside her as she watched "I know when you are lying, you are not okay." He said as she looked up into his eyes "What's the matter?" He asked.

"I can't tell you." She said, looking away.

"Why?" He asked as she looked down.

Slowly looking up "Because it involves you." She answered quietly, her breathing becoming a little heavy.

"What do you mean, it involves me?" He said softly while watching her "Does this have anything to do with Rupert, your divorce?" He asked and watched as she covered her face with her hands and shook her head "Okay, you are really freaking me out now."

"No NO NOO!" She exclaimed and lowered her arms "It doesn't involve Rupert, or the divorce." She added while looking up into his eyes.

"Then what, Clarisse?" He asked and watched as she took a deep breath.

"It doesn't matter." She answered while shaking her head as she began walking away.

"Clarisse, wait." Joseph exclaimed while grabbing her wrist, causing her to stop "Talk to me, please?" He asked, as he gently pulled her back to face him as he moved to stand in front of her.

Leaning back against the counter, Clarisse looked up into his eyes while taking a deep breath "I... I keep having dreams about us, not friends us, but... us us, together, getting married." She said, looking away as not to see his reaction.

"And that's why you've been acting weird around me lately?" He asked as she nodded, shifting her gaze to look at him "Well it makes sense now, but why couldn't you tell me this before?" He asked.

"Because I... I have found that I have feelings for you." She said softly "And I couldn't say anything before, because well, you know what's going on, I don't have to explain."

"You should of still told me?" He asked, and watched as she shook her head.

"Why?" She asked, looking up into his eyes "It doesn't matter what I feel, or what happens, you wouldn't want me anyway." She said with a slight shrug and looked away.

"Who says I wouldn't?" He asked, taking a step closer as she looked up at him in surprise.

"Are you serious?"

"I'm very serious, who says I wouldn't want you?" He asked again while raising his hand, brushing a bit of her hair back behind her ear as her breathing hitched "You're beautiful, you're amazing, you have a big heart and a warm smile, one that causes my heart to race everytime I see it," He smiled as he cupped her cheek "And you've got the most unbelievable blue eyes I've ever seen." He smiled while brushing his thumb gently across her cheek bone as she closed her eyes "Ones I find myself getting lost in many, many times." He whispered.

Opening her eyes a moment later, she put her hand up onto his wrist "But I'm still married, and I've been a royal... I have 'baggage' as people say." She said softly.

"That really doesn't bother me, I don't care that you were a royal, or that you are married... you won't be for much longer. Truth is, I have loved you in secret for years and I want to make you happy, I want to love you and spoil you, because hell you deserve it." He said and watched as she laughed a little "What's so funny?"

"I wouldn't let Pierre hear you say hell in his house." She said, looking up into his eyes "Or he will be sending you there." She said tilting her head slightly and smiled up at him, as he smiled back.

"That is true." He nodded and watched as she looked down.

"Have you really loved me all this time?" She asked and looked back up at him as he nodded "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Much like you couldn't tell me? I was scared that you wouldn't want me, and because well, you were married, it wasn't right for me to tell you such things. Rupert would of had me hung."

"That's true." She said, looking back up at him "I'm glad you have told me now though." She whispered, feeling herself getting lost in his eyes as she took a couple deep breaths. "Could we really be together, could this really work between us?" She asked.

"I believe it will work, yes." He nodded, looking into her eyes.

"I believe so too." She smiled with a small nod of her head as he smiled back.

Studying her face for several seconds before lowering his head, pressing his lips gently to hers and watched as she closed her eyes in response. As they both let the kiss linger, neither wanting to pull away, Joseph wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her close to his body as he closed his eyes. Feeling the heat radiating from his body, Clarisse put her arms up, locking them around his shoulders as Joseph pressed her back against the counter.


	20. Chapter 20

_Firstly I would like to thank all you awesome readers who read this story, and too those who leave me awesome reviews. Your support is very much appreciated, and I can't thank you enough. _

_Secondly, sorry for the delay in getting this chapter posted. It seems everything is happening to me and my family all at once, I'm going through so much heartache at the moment and right now it appears the hospital is my second home, having been there more this last several weeks than at home. I will try to get an update out again as soon as I can, it may be later today, it may be tomorrow or it may even be next week, but I will try my best not to make you wait so long. _

_Thirdly, I would like to say that this chapter is sort of M rated. Just giving you a heads up, just in case you don't like reading that sort of thing. _

_Thanks again everyone x_

**x-X-x**

_Slipping on her robe, Clarisse looked at herself in the mirror, a nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach. Putting her hands up, brushing her fingers through her hair "Come on woman, it's not like tonight is the first time. Tonight is your wedding night, it's going to be special, so why are you so nervous." She whispered to herself and put her hands down, staring at herself in the mirror. "Well here goes." She whispered and began for the door. _

_Stepping into the bedroom, Clarisse could hear soft music playing in the background and her heart skipped a beat when she heard what song was playing, fitting for what she was wearing, she smiled. Bitting her bottom lip as she spotted Joseph sat at the dressing table sipping his whisky. Holding her robe closed with one hand she made her way over to him and placed her other hand on his shoulder, smiling as he turned and looked up at her._

_"Here you are." He smiled, his eyes gazing over her body. "Wow!" He exclaimed, taking hold of her hand and moving it away from her body, letting the robe fall open. _

_"I take it you approve?" She asked as he moved his other hand up, resting it on her hip. _

_Raising both his hands, pushing the robe over her shoulders seconds later as her breathing hitched, he nodded. Letting the robe fall to the floor to reveal the halter neck straps of her red negligee "Oh, I approve." He smirked up at her, gently moving her to sit on the edge of the dressing table as he turned to face her. _

_"Joseph?" She said softly and watched as he stood to his feet, pushing the chair back with such force as he stood, causing it to tip over and fall to the floor behind him._

_Running his hands up her thighs, he slipped them under the lace of the negligee, and realizing she wasn't wearing any panties, he smiled, causing his beautiful wife to blush. Lowering his head closer to her face "Shhh!" He whispered in her ear as he gripped her thighs, gently lifting them up to rest against hips as she lent back, placing her hands on the space behind her. _

_And as he began to place soft sensual kisses over her neck and chest, Clarisse bit her bottom lip and tipped her head back. Closing her eyes she arched her back as he continued tasting her soft skin. Moments later she quickly raised her head with a gasp as he placed kisses over her silk covered nipple, causing her to giggle with excitement._

Awaking the following morning, Clarisse couldn't help but smile as well as feeling flustered after her dream. Rolling over onto her back, she let out a content sigh and opened her eyes. Pulling herself from her bed she gathered her thoughts and set about getting ready for the day.

Once she was ready she checked herself in the mirror while brushing her hair back behind her ears, feeling butterflies in her tummy she smiled and headed towards the door just seconds later. Stopping halfway down the stairs as the front door opened.

"Good morning." She said unable to hide her smile when she saw it was Joseph.

Looking up, Joseph smiled "Good morning to you too." He said closing the door and turned back to her as she made her way down the remaining stairs. "These are for you." He grinned, passing her a bouquet of red roses and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you!" She exclaimed in surprise and looked up at him.

"Would you like some breakfast?" He asked, motioning towards the kitchen "And some tea?" He smiled.

"I would love some, thank you." She smiled with a nod and followed him through to the kitchen.

And as Joseph grabbed the teapot to make some fresh tea, Clarisse placed the roses down on the counter and headed to the cupboard to get a vase. After filling it with water she placed it on the counter and began arranging the roses nice and neatly.

Watching her, Joseph couldn't help but smile as he placed her tea down beside her "Did you sleep well?" He asked and moved around the counter to stand opposite her.

"I did," She nodded, looking across at him with a smile "What about you?" She asked, looking back at the roses as she slipped another long stem into the vase.

"I did too, actually no, that's a lie." He said, causing Clarisse to look up at him in surprise.

"Why?" She asked, watching him sip his tea.

Placing his cup back down, he looked across at her "Because I couldn't stop thinking about you, about us." He said and watched as she placed her hands down either side of the vase.

"If I'm truthful, I was the same. I did manage to get an hour of sleep though." She said while looking down at the roses "Did you mean what you said yesterday?" She asked, slowly looking up at him as he made his way around to her.

"I meant every word I said yesterday." He said softly while standing beside her "Are you..." He said pausing as Clarisse looked at him and slowly turned to face him "Are you having doubts?" He asked with a lump in his throat.

"Oh no!" She exclaimed shaking her head "I'm not having doubts, I was just scared that you were." She said quietly and looked down.

"How could I ever have doubts?" He asked while raising his hand up under her chin, gently lifting her head so their eyes would meet. "I have loved you for years, how could you even ask me that?" He asked softly.

"I guess it's because of everything that's happened, I feel scared to love again." She answered, never breaking eye contact.

"I understand, you trust me, right?" He asked and watched as she nodded "Then trust me when I tell you that I love you and I always will." He said, giving her a little smile.

Smiling back "Thank you, I do trust you and I love you too." She nodded, feeling his hand moving down her arm, causing her to bite her lip as he took hold of her hand, bringing it up to his lips to kiss the back of her fingers just seconds later.

"Now I believe we have a few days before Pierre returns, so tonight why don't I cook us a lovely meal?" He smiled, lowering their hands as she looked up into his eyes.

"Like a date?" She asked, looking up into his eyes.

"If you like?" He answered with a chuckle as Clarisse smiled.

"That sounds lovely," She nodded "I would love that."

"Great." Joseph smiled and stepped closer, kissing her cheek as Clarisse's tummy flipped. "I will start making plans right away."

"Wonderful." Clarisse smiled and watched him get back to making breakfast.

As Joseph made them a wonderful breakfast, Clarisse finished arranging the roses and placed the vase on the kitchen table a short time later. And once they had both eaten, Clarisse left the house to go and find something nice to wear for her _date_ night with Joseph, leaving him to make plans for the dinner.

**x-X-x-X-x**

Later that evening.

After having a relaxing soak in the bath, Clarisse got out and took her time in getting ready. When she returned from her shopping trip, Joseph informed her that dinner would be at 7. She wanted to look her best, so, she took her time. She had bought a new dress and shoes for the occasion, and couldn't wait for Joseph's reaction when he saw her.

After brushing her hair, Clarisse took a deep breath and stood to her feet. Slowly untying her robe she let it fall, forming a pool around her feet. Stepping away she took the hanger from her closet and looked at the dress with a smile. Slipping the beautiful red knee length chiffon v-neck dress on, she moved to stand next to her dressing table as she done up the zip and slipped into her new black heels.

Smoothing her hands over the skirt of her dress she stepped in front of the mirror to make sure she looked okay, turning from side to side just to make sure. Nodding to herself she made her way out the closet and checked the time. With 10 minutes to spare, she decided to just go on down to surprise Joseph in being early, for once.

Walking through the dining room door moments later, Clarisse stopped when she saw how much trouble Joseph had actually gone too. Looking towards the table she saw him with his back to her, slowly walking over she saw him lighting two candles on the table, which had been set so perfectly.

"Joseph?" She said softly and smiled as he turned to her.

Smiling, he turned to face her "Hello, you are early." He chuckled.

"I know, I thought I would surprise you." She smiled and watched as he grabbed a bottle of wine from the ice bucket beside the table "You've gone to a lot of trouble."

Looking towards her, he smiled "So have you." He grinned and looked at the table, grabbing her a glass as she nodded.

"Touché!" She smiled as he poured her a glass of wine and turned back to her. Taking the glass as he smiled "Thank you."

"You're welcome," He smiled "You look beautiful by the way." He smiled and grabbed his glass.

"Thank you." She smiled and took a sip of her wine as he poured himself some.

"Dinner will be another 10 minutes or so." He said, putting the bottle back in the ice bucket and turned to face her.

"Okay, well we have all night." She smiled and sipped some more of her wine while turning, looking around the room "You really have gone to a lot of trouble for tonight." She said, moving around and sat down at the table.

"May I say that you are worth it?" He smiled across at her and sipped some more of his wine.

"You may, and thank you." She smiled, placing her glass on the table in front of her.

Putting his glass down on the table "I'll be right back, I just need to check on dinner." He smiled and began making his way over to the door as Clarisse watched.

After eating and enjoying dinner and dessert together, they moved into the living room. And as Clarisse sat down, Joseph put on some soft music and started a fire, and once it was lit, he sat down beside Clarisse. Turning a little to face her, he rested his arm along the back of the couch behind Clarisse.

"Thank you for dinner, it was delicious." She smiled and crossed her legs while turning to face him a little.

"Good, I'm glad you enjoyed it." He smiled and watched as she took a sip of her wine before resting her glass on her leg as they both listened to the song playing, Clarisse couldn't help but laugh a little. "What's so funny?" He asked, and watched as she looked at him.

"It's just this song, it was in my dream last night." She smiled.

"You had another dream? What about?" He asked, gently running the tips of his fingers over the top of her back.

"Us." She said and sipped her wine.

"Oh you did?" He asked and watched as she nodded. "What did you dream about this time?" He asked.

"It was intimate, our wedding night." She said lifting her gaze to look into his eyes. "I wore a silk red negligee." She added and watched as he lent forward, placing his glass on the coffee table in front of them.

"And now it's playing, and again you are wearing red." He smiled while sitting back. "What can I say? I do love this song." He smiled and watched as she looked at her glass "And you look amazing in red." He smiled as she looked up into his eyes.

"Thank you." She smiled and watched as he took her glass, placing it on the coffee table beside his "It had the whole Pretty Woman theme too it, only we had a dressing table, they had the piano." She added with a smile as he sat back.

Unable to hide his smile, he looked at her "Oh really?" He asked as she nodded "What else happened?" He asked "In your dream I mean?" He smiled, tilting his head forward a little.

"Well I... I..." Unable to find her words as he lent in closer, placing his lips gently to hers. Closing her eyes, her heart racing as he placed his hand on her thigh.

Pulling back a moment later, Joseph studied Clarisse's face "I'm sorry." He whispered.

"Don't be, it's okay." She nodded a little and smiled before kissing him back.

Slowly Joseph ran his hand up her leg, resting it on her side as she put her arm up, wrapping it around his shoulder as she placed her hand on the back of his head. And moments later as things became heated between them there was a knock on the front door, causing them to break the kiss.

"Leave it." Joseph whispered.

"I can't." She whispered back as Joseph sat back "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," He laughed a little "I understand." He nodded and watched as she stood up.

"It may be Pierre." She said heading towards the door.

"I'm sure Pierre would have his keys." He said standing to his feet, following her out into the foyer.

"That's true." She answered as she made her way over to the front door. Opening it, her jaw dropped as the person in front of her turned around and looked her up and down.

"Well you didn't have to get all dressed up for me." Rupert smirked and looked past her as Joseph made his way over to them. "Well doesn't this look cozy." He said looking back at Clarisse as she turned her head to the side, looking up at Joseph as he stood behind her.


	21. Chapter 21

_Thank you so much everyone, for reading and leaving me awesome reviews. _

_Your support is very much appreciated, and always will be. Thank you :) x_

**xXx**

The following morning.

Unable to sleep, Clarisse got ready and headed off for a walk, unaware that Joseph was stood at his bedroom window. As he stood watching her walk away he rested his elbow against the window frame and his hand on the back of his head. Looking towards the clock and seeing it had only just gone 6am, he sighed and turned to walk over to the chair in his room.

Returning sometime later, Clarisse slipped of her coat and hung it up before walking through to the kitchen. Seeing Joseph sipping his morning tea, she walked over and grabbed a cup.

"Good morning." Joseph said, watching her pour herself some tea.

"Is it?" She asked "Would you like some more tea?" She asked, looking across at him as he shook his head.

"No, I'm okay." He said watching her put the teapot back down "Thanks anyway." He added as she lifted her cup, taking a sip.

"You're welcome." She said and moved to sit at the table.

"Couldn't you sleep last night?" He asked as he put his cup down.

"No." She answered with a shake of her head. "How did you know?" She asked and watched as he slowly made his way around to her.

"I saw you leaving the house a little past 6 this morning," He said while sitting beside her "I couldn't sleep either." He added as she looked at him "I was worried about you."

"Well Rupert turning up like that took me by surprise, I had a lot to think about." She said slumping back in the chair, leaving her hands wrapped around her tea cup. "I just wish I knew why he was here."

"I know," Joseph nodded and watched as she sipped some more of her tea "But whatever the reasons, you do not have to face it alone." He said as Clarisse put her cup back down on the table.

Slowly she turned her head to look at him "Thank you, Joseph." She nodded and sat back "I just feel bad as the evening was going so well and perfect."

"Well, we will just have to do it again one day, and soon." He said as she looked at him "Listen, I know him turning up like that ruined the night but it's not going to be like that next time, or the next... if you want a next time that is?" He asked, looking at her.

"Oh, of course I do." Nodding she looked at him as he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Right then, when this is all sorted out we will try again, and trust me it will be even better next time." He smiled and watched as she smiled back.

"Thank you, Joseph." She smiled while putting her hand up to cup his cheek "You always know how to make me smile, don't you?"

"Always." He nodded and put his hand up onto hers as they heard the front door closing "Pierre?" He whispered as Clarisse lowered her hand.

"I hope so." She nodded and looked towards the door as Pierre walked in "Pierre!" Clarisse exclaimed and stood up.

"Hello, Mother." He smiled as Clarisse walked around to him.

"Welcome home." Clarisse smiled and hugged him.

"Thank you." Pierre smiled and watched as Joseph stood up.

"Did you have a nice trip?" Clarisse asked as they pulled apart.

"It was busy." He smiled with a nod and poured himself a glass of water "How are things around here? What did I miss?" He asked and watched as Clarisse and Joseph looked at each other "What's going on?" He asked.

"Your Father is here..." Clarisse answered, looking up at him.

"What, here in the house?" He exclaimed in surprise.

"Oh goodness no!" Clarisse exclaimed "He's staying over at the Village inn."

"Oh, good." Pierre said putting his glass down "When did he arrive?"

"Last night." Clarisse answered while leaning back against the counter and folded her arms.

But just as Pierre was about to answer there was a knock at the door "I'll get it." He said heading towards the kitchen door.

"Are you okay?" Joseph asked while standing in front of Clarisse.

"Yes," She nodded while looking up at him "Thank you." She said as Joseph smiled.

Moving over to the table, Clarisse took a seat as Joseph watched her. "It will be okay, you will see." He said smiling as Clarisse looked up at him.

"I hope so." Clarisse answered, giving him a small smile then looked towards the door as it opened. Her face fell when she saw Rupert following Pierre into the kitchen. "What are you doing here?" She asked, quickly standing up.

"Oh that's a nice greeting, isn't it?" Rupert answered.

"Why are you here, Rupert?" Clarisse asked again.

"I told you last night, I am here to talk with you about the divorce and what you will get, nothing else." He answered. "I take it you do want this all to be over and done with?" He asked.

"Yes, I do." She nodded.

"OK, well meet me over at the Inn tonight at 7 and we will talk about it. We could even have dinner." Rupert said.

"No, she will not meet you over at the Inn." Pierre said as everyone looked at him "You will come here tonight for 7, and talk about it all here. That way I can keep an eye on you." He added and watched as Rupert looked at Clarisse as she remained looking at Pierre. "It's that or the lawyers office!"

Looking back at Pierre, Rupert nodded "Very well, here it is then." He said walking over to the door and looked back at them "See you about 7." He added and walked out.

Moving over to the kitchen door, Pierre watched to make sure Rupert actually left and after the door was closed, he turned back to Clarisse "You didn't mind me saying that, did you?"

"No, I don't mind." She answered and looked over at him "Thank you."

"It's okay, and please don't worry. He won't dare try anything with me here, I promise." He said, giving her a hug.

"Thank you, Pierre." Clarisse answered as Joseph stood watching.

**x-X-x-X-x**

Later that evening.

Standing in the doorway to Pierre's office, Joseph watched Clarisse and Pierre going over a couple things before Rupert's arrival. After a few moments Pierre stood to go and get them some tea, where they realized that Joseph was stood at the door.

"Hello, Joe. Have you been stood there long?" Pierre asked while walking over to the door.

"A moment or two." Joseph answered with a small smile and looked over at Clarisse.

"Oh Joseph, I'm sorry." Clarisse exclaimed "I've been so busy today, haven't I?" She said motioning towards the paper work on the desk in front of her "I just want to get this divorce sorted out once and for all, then hopefully I will never have to see or talk to that man again." She said and looked up at Pierre, then Joseph "And hopefully I will be able to move on too." She said, giving him a small smile as Pierre walked over to the door.

"And we will, don't worry, Mother." Pierre said as they both looked over at him "I will be right back." He said and walked out.

"I understand." Joseph said, while sitting down opposite her at the desk "Is there anything that I can do?" He asked.

"Actually," She started as she stood up and walked over to the door and closed it. Turning back to Joseph as he turned in the seat, watching her "I was wondering, when Rupert is here and to save the tension... could you maybe go for a walk? Or maybe go for a drink over at the Inn?" She asked as she walked back over to the desk and sat in the chair beside him.

"But wouldn't it be better if I was here when he was? Just in case he does try something?" Joseph asked, looking into her eyes.

"He wouldn't dare try anything with Pierre here," She said while reaching over, putting her hand on top of his "I just don't want any tension and he may not talk if you were in the house." Clarisse said, looking at him "After last night, I'm just scared that if you are here he will start his old tricks and prolong things. You know how long I have waited for this, I just don't want anything to go wrong... I hope you understand?" She said giving his hand a small squeeze.

"Of course I do." He nodded "OK, I will go over to the Inn, but if he tries anything then please come and get me straight away?" He said and watched as Clarisse nodded.

"I will, don't worry." She said and watched Joseph as he stood up. "Thank you, Joseph." She added as Joseph gave her a small smile.

"Ok then, I will leave before he arrives." He said as Clarisse stood and moved to stand beside him "Good luck, I got everything crossed that it goes well."

"Thank you, so do I." She said watching him walk to the door.

Smiling back at her, Joseph walked out just as Pierre returned with tea for them and watched as he walked to the door. "Where are you going, Joe?" He asked.

"I will explain, Pierre." Clarisse called out and watched as he looked back at her.

"Is everything okay?" Pierre asked while walking into his office, closing the door behind himself as Clarisse nodded.

Sitting down opposite her, Pierre listened as Clarisse quickly explained to him to why Joseph was leaving. And a short time later, Rupert arrived.

**x-X-x-X-x**

Walking through the door of the Inn, Rupert looked around the room. Spotting Joseph sat at the bar, he walked over and ordered a drink as he sat on the barstool beside him.

"You've finished then?" Joseph said looking at Rupert as the barmaid placed his drink down in front of him.

Taking a sip of his whiskey, Rupert nodded and looked at him for a second while placing his glass back down "Yes we have. Though once we got rid of Pierre, we didn't get_ much_ talking done. If you know what I mean!" He said smirking to himself and watched the barmaid pouring other peoples drinks as Joseph shook his head, ignoring him. "She was amazing as ever, and just how I remembered her." He added and watched as Joseph stood and walked out.

Laughing he turned his attention back to the barmaid as she stood in front of him. And a short time later Clarisse walked through the door, pushing the hood of her coat down she looked around the room, and stopped when she spotted Rupert laughing with the barmaid. Walking over, she stood behind him and listened to the conversation for a moment.

Laughing to herself she tapped him on the shoulder and watched as he slowly turned around. "Clarisse! What are you doing here?" He exclaimed in surprise.

"Surprised to see me? You can relax you know, I'm not here for you.. I'm here to let Joseph know we've finished." She said looking around the room "Have you see him?" She asked and looked at Rupert.

"Oh, you just missed him. He walked out a few moments ago, he seemed to be in a bit of mood too."

"What did you say to him?" She asked.

"What makes you think I said anything?" Rupert asked.

"Rupert, I know you. Now what did you say?" She asked asked again.

"Well, I didn't say anything." He answered and watched as she turned to walk out, stepping from the stool he moved to grab her arm "Hey, wait a minute." He exclaimed and stood surprised as she spun around and slapped him hard across the face, causing everyone in the bar to stop talking and stare at them as Rupert put his hand up to his cheek.

"Don't you ever touch me again, do you understand?" She snapped "And if I find out that you did say anything, you will regret it for the rest of your life!" She said "Do I make myself clear?" She asked and watched as he slowly nodded "Good." Turning she walked out into the pouring rain.

Crossing the road, she began walking down the path leading back to the house but stopped when she heard a car speeding up the road. Seeing it was Joseph driving, she stood watching as he sped onto the road that led out of the village. "Joseph?" She whispered to herself.


	22. Chapter 22

Walking through the door, slamming it behind herself, Clarisse let out a sigh and put her hands up to her face. Unaware that Pierre was stood on the stairs, watching her.

"What's the matter?" He asked, taking a couple steps down as she lowered her hands and looked up at him.

"Your Father, that's what!" She exclaimed while looking away and shaking her hand.

"What's he done now?" He asked while walking over to her "And what have you done to your hand?"

Looking back at him for a second before looking down at her hand "Oh, I slapped your Father across the face, a little too hard and it's still stinging a little." She said looking back up at him to see him stood open mouthed.

"You actually slapped him?" He asked and watched as she nodded "Now that I would of loved to have seen."

"He deserved it." She said looking at him.

"Yea, I have to agree to that." He said with a nod of his head "Where's Joseph? He didn't come in with you?" He asked.

"He's gone." She said looking away "Your Father said something to him, I know he did. And when I came out of the Inn to come back home to see if he was here, I saw him speeding down the road leading out of the village." She said sadly.

"Oh... Well he couldn't of gone far."

"Is there any hotels close by?" Clarisse asked "Maybe he's gone to one of them."

"Yes, there's one about 10 minutes down the road." Pierre answered.

"Can you take me?" She asked "I must talk to him, and make sure he's okay."

"But what if he isn't there?" Pierre asked.

"We must try... Please Pierre?"

"Okay," He nodded "Let me just go and get my coat and I will take you." Pierre answered.

"Thank you, Pierre." Clarisse said and watched him hurry up the stairs.

After a short drive they pulled up outside the hotel, straight away seeing Joseph's car parked out front.

"I will pull in over there, take your time." Pierre said, looking at his Mother as she looked at him.

"Don't worry about waiting, I will have Joseph bring me back." Clarisse said, going to get out.

"And what if he doesn't?" He asked as she stopped and looked back at him.

"Then I will get a taxi back." She said "I will be fine, I promise."

Hesitating, Pierre nodded. "Okay, call me if you need me."

"Thank you, Pierre." Clarisse said giving him a smile and kissed his cheek "See you later." She said and quickly climbed from the car.

Pierre sat shaking his head as he watched her hurry through the main doors, driving off moments later. Meanwhile, after Clarisse found out what room number Joseph was staying in she headed up to his suite. Stepping in front of the door, she took a deep breath and knocked twice, seconds later the door opened.

"Clarisse!" Joseph exclaimed "I just tried calling you." He said while stepping back, letting her through the door.

"Did you?" She asked and slowly walked into his suite.

"Yes, to let you know I was here... How did you know?" He asked and closed the door.

"Well I went over to the Inn to tell you that we had finished the meeting, I saw Rupert, who told me that you had already left and when I went outside, I saw you speeding out of the village." She said looking at him.

"But how did you know that I would be here?" He asked.

"I asked Pierre if there was any hotels close by, he brought me here where we saw your car out front." She said.

"I see." He nodded a little "Can I get you a drink?" He asked, walking around to the phone "I can order us some?" He said looking across at her.

"A glass of wine would be nice." She said and slipped of her coat as he made the call.

Hanging up, he walked over to her "Is Pierre still here?" He asked, taking her coat and hung it up.

"No, he's gone back home." Clarisse answered and watched him.

"I see."

After a few moments the drinks arrived and after Joseph accepted them and tipped the waiter, he closed the door. Turning he see Clarisse, stood watching him.

"You ordered a bottle?" She asked and watched him walk over to the coffee table, placing the tray down.

"Yes, wine for you and scotch for me." He said sorting them out some drinks and passed her, hers.

"You didn't need to get me a bottle, one glass would of been fine." She said and moved to sit on the couch.

"Oh well, it's ordered now." He said walking over to the window as he sipped his drink. A moment later he walked over and sat beside Clarisse on the couch.

"Tell me what did he said?" Clarisse asked and watched as Joseph turned his head a little.

"What did who say?" He asked, looking down at his drink before taking a swig of it.

"You know who I'm talking about." She answered and sipped her drink.

"It doesn't matter." He answered, looking at her then down at the coffee table in front of them.

Watching him, Clarisse nodded "I know he said something and I hate that you aren't telling me." She said while leaning forward, placing her glass down.

Turning to look at her "What he said doesn't matter." He said.

"Yes it does, it's bothering you so yes it does!" Clarisse said and watched as he took another swig of his scotch. "Joseph, please tell me?" She asked.

Turning a little he explained what had happened at the Inn and how Rupert acted afterwards.

"And you believed him?" Clarisse asked, while placing her hand on his arm.

"No, I didn't believe him." Joseph answered while shaking his head.

"Then why are you here, why did you run away like you believed him!" Clarisse asked and watched as he stood up and walked around to the windows.

"I came here, because he made me angry, I didn't want you to see me like that." He answered.

"I've seen you angry before." She said and watched as he turned to look over at her.

"Yes you have, but never how angry I was earlier." He answered as Clarisse stood to her feet and walked around to him. "Clarisse, I wanted to kill that man. If I had stayed in the village, knowing he was just across the road, who knows what would of happened." He said and felt her hand on his cheek.

"You know that what he said, has no truth in it, don't you?" She asked, caressing his cheek with her thumb and watched as he nodded and put his hand up onto hers.

"I know, and I'm sorry that I came here." He said softly "I should of come to you instead."

"It's okay, I understand." Clarisse nodded while tilting her head slightly. "I would of probably done the same thing." She said, looking up into his eyes. "Actually, I slapped him in the pub tonight."

"You did?" Joseph exclaimed in surprise as Clarisse nodded.

"I did! It stung, but it felt good." She smiled up at him as he smiled back.

"Good for you." Joseph said as Clarisse smiled.

"Joseph?"

"Yes?"

"Can we please put this behind us, and forget it ever happened?" She asked and watched as he nodded.

"Clarisse?"

"Yes?"

"Dance with me?" He smiled.

Smiling up at him "But we don't have any music."

"I can sort that." He said running his hand down her arm, taking hold of her hand and led her over to the small radio in the suite. After finding a good channel, Joseph turned back to Clarisse as the next song started playing "Well, what perfect timing." He smiled taking her hand and pulled her closer to him as she laughed a little.

"Indeed it was." She smiled up at him as he held onto her hand and wrapped his other arm around her waist, placing his hand on her back.

Swaying slowly to the song as it played, both content in each others arms as all the worry from early that night drifted away.

Squeezing Clarisse's hand, and closed his eyes moments later. "Stay." He whispered softly and opened his eyes as she lifted her head.

"Pardon me?" She asked while looking up into his eyes.

"Stay? Stay here with me tonight?" He asked.

Looking down at his chest "But I don't have anything to wear." She said slowly looking back up into his eyes.

"Neither do I." He answered, giving her a cheeky smile.

"That is true." She smiled with a slight nod and turned her head to the side. Looking back at him seconds later, she smiled and reached up, pressing her lips to his as she snaked her arms around his shoulders. And as Joseph wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her close, a moan escaped her lips.

A moment later, with the storm raging above them the kiss became heated. Moving one of her hands onto his neck, Clarisse began trailing kisses down his jaw when Joseph pulled back. "Joseph?" She whispered and watched as he lowered himself a little, scooping her up in his arms. Looking into her eyes, he made his way towards the door, kicking it closed behind them as Clarisse kissed the corner of his mouth.


	23. Chapter 23

_Sorry for the delay in getting this part posted for you all to read it, so much has been going on here again lately. Just when I thought things here were finally looking up for me and my family, they take another blow. We nearly lost my Grandfather and I've been spending all my free time with him ever since. With everything going on, I never knew how much my heart could break. Its been a very hard, stressful few months and I will be glad when its all over and we can all look forward to the future._

_I will say this, make sure you tell the people you care about that you love them. Whether it be your Father, Mother, Sisters, Brothers, Aunts, Uncles, Cousins, Grandparents, Great Grandparents, and even your friends, because at the end of the day you really don't know what's around the corner. So tell them before its too late! _

_Also I can't thank all you loyal readers enough for taking the time to read, leaving reviews, faving or following this story, as well as my profile and any of my other stories. All your support is very much appreciated, thank you all so so much. _

_Thank you everyone x_

**xXx**

Leaving the house early the following morning, Pierre quickly done up his coat as soon as he realized how chilly it was out. Closing the gate behind him, he turned and stopped in his tracks when he saw his Father stood in front of him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, slipping his hands in his coat pockets.

"I came to see your Mother, is she awake yet?" He asked and watched as Pierre turned his head to the side, much like his Mother does.

Looking back at him, he shook his head "No she's not, and even if she was she wouldn't want to see you." Pierre said, never breaking eye contact.

"She's not here, is she?" He asked and watched as Pierre pulled his hands from his pockets.

"Yes she is, she's just sleeping, so you may as well just go." Pierre answered and walked past him to head on his morning walk.

"Ok, I will come back later then." Rupert snarled and turned to see Pierre stop.

Turning slowly, Pierre looked at his Father. Taking a few steps closer, Pierre looked him in the eyes "Look, you are getting divorced. You talked about this yesterday, and as far as I can remember you left having talked about everything. She's finally happy, so why can't you just leave her be?" He asked.

"Because I'm finding it hard to let her go." Rupert answered.

"You should of thought about that before, shouldn't you?" Pierre snapped.

"Pierre... Please I just need to talk to her."

"Just leave her be." Pierre snapped and turned, walking away as Rupert watched him.

**x-X-x-X-x**

Pulling into the drive, Joseph turned off the engine and looked towards Clarisse as she unbuckled her seat belt.

"Go to dinner with me tonight?" He smiled and watched as she looked towards him "I know a lovely place we could go." He added.

"Will it be safe? I mean with Rupert in the village?" She asked while sitting back.

"It's perfectly safe, actually it isn't even around here." He smiled and watched as she looked out the front window "It's about 20 minutes drive." He added.

Nodding, she smiled across at him "Ok, I would love too."

He smiled "Shall we say about 7?"

"That sounds great," She smiled and opened the car door.

"You go on, I need to go and sort a couple things out." He said and watched as she looked back at him.

"Ok." She smiled and stepped back "See you in a little while then."

"Yes you will." He said nodding as she closed the car door. Noticing her scarf on the seat, he quickly grabbed it and jumped out the car "Clarisse?" He called and hurried after her as she stopped and turned to him "You forgot this." He said with a smile and stood in front of her.

"Oh!" She exclaimed and started laughing as she reached for it, their hands touching. "I would of been looking everywhere for that later." She smiled up at him "Thank you."

"It's no problem." He smiled back and lent closer, kissing her cheek as she closed her eyes for just a second. "See you in a bit." He said while stepping back and watched as she nodded.

"Thank you again." She said waving after him and watched as he drove away before she turned and headed inside the house. Slipping off her coat, she hung it up before disappearing upstairs.

**x-X-x-X-x**

A short time later, after getting changed Clarisse headed back downstairs and into the kitchen, where Pierre was making lunch.

Looking up, Pierre smiled "Good afternoon."

"Good afternoon," She smiled back and walked over to the teapot.

"I've just made some fresh." He smiled and watched as she checked.

"Ah, thank you." She smiled across at him then poured herself a cup of tea "Would you like some?" She asked, looking back across at him.

"I would love some, yes." He nodded and watched as she poured him a cup "I need to talk to you, if you have time?" He asked and watched as she put the teapot down.

"Ok, I have time." She nodded and stirred her tea.

"I saw Father this morning," He started while walking over and took his tea as Clarisse moved to sit at the table. "He wanted to talk to you, but I told him to just leave you be."

"Thank you." She said and sipped her tea before looking across at him "What did he say to that?"

"Well I don't think he liked it, but hopefully now lets hope he gets the message." Pierre said and sat down opposite her.

"Yes, let's hope so." Clarisse nodded and placed her cup down on the table "Can I ask you something?" She asked, looking up into Pierre's eyes.

"Of course, you can ask me anything, Mother." Pierre smiled.

"Did I do the right thing?" She asked looking up at him.

"Right thing?" He asked.

"In coming here straight after Philippe's funeral? It's not very Queenly of me, and now with how things have been with Joseph, I can't help but feel guilty. I feel that I should of stayed in Genovia longer than what I did." She said sadly while looking down at her cup.

"Mother, you left Genovia because it was too much. With everything that Father put you through, and with the sudden death of Philippe it got to much for you. I feel you done the right thing and I'm pretty sure everyone back home understands that." He said as Clarisse slowly looked up at him "And this thing with Joseph, you're finally happy and enjoying life again so I wouldn't care what anyone thinks."

"But isn't it to soon, after leaving your Father and after Philippe's death?" She asked.

"I don't think so, you said yourself that your marriage to Father died a long time ago? And I know that Philippe would want you to be happy, and if Joseph makes you happy then I really don't see a problem." He said and watched as she looked back down with a slight nod.

"You're right," Clarisse answered with a nod "I shouldn't care what other people think now, those days are gone after all."

"Exactly." Pierre smiled as she looked across at him. "I will say though, if Joseph ever hurts you I will kill him, you know that, right?" He said, knowing it would never come to that.

"I know, and I thank you, Pierre." Clarisse nodded with a smile and sipped her tea.

"Now, is there anything else I can help with? Or shall I make us some lunch?" He asked and watched as she placed her cup back down.

"No, I think that's it." She smiled "And lunch sounds lovely."

Smiling, Pierre got to work on making them lunch.

**x-X-x-X-x**

Later that night, shortly before 9pm and just as Pierre was about to settle down with his book, the phone rang. Leaning over he answered it.

"Hello, Pierre speaking." He said, sitting back.

"Pierre, it's me."

"Mother?" He said, looking into the fireplace "I thought you were meant to be having a romantic dinner?" He asked, with a cheeky smirk.

"We are, well, we were." She exclaimed "That is until Joseph disappeared."

"What?" Pierre said, quickly sitting up "What do you mean he's disappeared?"

"He went to the restroom about half an hour ago and he's not come back, I had the waiter check in there for me and he's not in there, plus the car has gone." Clarisse said with sadness in her voice.

"I'm going to kill him." Pierre exclaimed.


	24. Chapter 24

_Firstly I would like to thank all those people who have been reading and following this story, and even bigger thanks for those taking time to leave reviews. And thanks to Foreverglfan88 and AwesomeGizmo for your kind words, it's very much appreciated, thank you :) _

_Now for the next chapter..._

**xXx**

_Standing in the foyer of the Genovian Palace, Joseph sighed, his heart still breaking into a million pieces. Taking a deep breath he looked up to see several guards and Charlotte, his Queen's personal assistant stood staring at him. Seeing the horror in her eyes, he shook his head. "She's gone... She's dead." He said trying not to lose it before slowly walking up the stairs, heading to his suite as the guards and Charlotte stood watching him disappear, tears pricking their eyes as they did. _

_Moments later Joseph walked slowly into his bathroom, where, just that morning he and his Queen shared a very romantic rendezvous before leaving for a very important meeting with her lawyer. Removing his shirt, he flicked on the shower and stepped back where he could of sworn he heard her laugh wrap around him as he stood in silence. Looking around he realized it was just in his mind, so with a sigh he closed his eyes._

_Stepping in front of the sink he slowly looked up into the mirror, and then only then did he realize why Charlotte had stood with the look of horror in her eyes. There on his cheek was bloody finger prints, closing his eyes he slowly put his hand up onto it, wishing that it was her real hand and not the bloody imprint. Remembering how in her last moments, as he begged her to stay with him and telling her that help was on the way, she had put her hand up onto his cheek, whispering the words that she loved him before taking her last breath._

_Suddenly, in anger he found himself punching the mirror in front of him. Feeling like a complete failure he lost it. Hearing her voice just a moment later, he stopped..._

"Joseph!" Clarisse exclaimed as she jumped from the car, slamming the door behind her.

"Clarisse?" He whispered, blinking several times as she made her way to him, followed by Pierre.

"Are you okay?" She exclaimed as she crouched down beside him.

"Let's get you inside." Pierre said, grabbing his arm as Clarisse grabbed the other side.

Hearing the sharp intake of breath, Clarisse looked at Joseph as they helped him up. "We need to get you to the hospital."

"No!" Joseph exclaimed as both Clarisse and Pierre moved to stand beside him, wrapping his arms around their shoulders to help him walk.

"Mothers right." Pierre said, looking across at Clarisse then down at the floor as they started walking through his garden leading to the front door.

"Oh, I've been left in a worse state than this before. Besides, there isn't anything that they can do with broken ribs." He said, immediately regretting it after he heard Clarisse gasp.

"Please will you let us take you to the hospital?" Clarisse asked, almost begging as Pierre unlocked the front door.

"No. I will be fine." He answered as they slowly entered the house, closing the door behind them.

Getting Joseph through to the kitchen, they sat him down on one of the chairs. "Who done this?" Asked Pierre as he sat down beside him whilst Clarisse got Joseph a glass of water and placed it on the table beside him.

"No one you know." Joseph simply answered with a shake of his head, causing both Pierre and Clarisse to look at each other.

"Well we need to call the Police," Pierre started and only stopped as Joseph shook his head again.

"No! No one is going to the Police." Joseph answered "What's done is done, they won't be back now."

"You can't let them get away with this, Joseph." Clarisse said softly.

And after a moments silence, Pierre stood up "Well I'm going to check the house, just in case." Pierre said, looking across at his mother as she looked up and nodded in agreement.

"Please be careful ." She whispered.

"I will." He answered and watched as she hurried over to get the first aid box from the cupboard.

Hurrying back over to Joseph as Pierre walked out, Clarisse placed the first aid box on the table in front of her. "I wish you would let us take you to the hospital, you need to be checked over properly." Clarisse said as she opened the TCP antiseptic bottle and tipped a bit onto some cotton wool.

"I will be fine, I promise." He said looking up at her as she turned to face him, where their eyes locked momentarily.

"This may sting a little." She answered, knowing she was losing the battle.

"Ok." He answered just as she dabbed the cut on his cheek bone, causing him to pull back "Ahh!"

"I did warn you." Clarisse exclaimed as she stood looking down at him.

"Yes you did," He nodded and looked back up at her "I just wasn't ready for it, that's all, but I am now." He nodded and watched as she stepped closer to continue nursing him.

A moment later she grabbed some more wool and turned back to him as he closed his eyes "Are you going to tell me who done this?" She asked and watched as he slowly looked up at her.

"No." He said shaking his head as Pierre walked in carrying a bottle of scotch.

"The house is clear." Pierre said while grabbing some glasses.

"Good." Joseph nodded and watched as Clarisse turned back to the table.

"Here," Pierre said putting a glass down beside him and poured him some scotch "I thought this might help with the pain?" He said, stepping back.

"I'm sure it will." He said taking the glass and downed it as Clarisse turned back to him. Looking at the glass, Joseph enjoyed the warm feeling as he swallowed. "Thank you, Pierre." He said putting the glass back down on the table.

"Anytime," He said putting the bottle down beside Joseph and looked at Clarisse "I will be upstairs if you need anything." He said, stepping back.

"Ok, thank you Pierre." Clarisse said with a nod and watched him walk out before looking back down at Joseph.

"Clarisse, listen..."

"No, you listen to me." Clarisse snapped and looked down at him as he sat open mouthed "Clearly the events of last night have been long forgotten..." She exclaimed as he stood to his feet in front of her "I thought you were going to be open with..." She said, unable to finish as Joseph stepped closer while clasping her face in his hands and gently pressed his lips to hers.

Stepping back a moment later, Joseph watched as Clarisse tried to compose herself and looked at him "I can't tell you, because you already know who done this. But please just know that I let this happen to protect you." He whispered softly.

"I don't... I know Rupert had something to do with this, but to allow this to happen to yourself, to protect me?" She said shaking her head a little "I don't understand."

"If I didn't go with them tonight, if I didn't do as they said then they would of took and hurt you." He said, looking into her eyes "And I couldn't let that happen, and yes I know you are mad at me for leaving you at the restaurant, but I couldn't let them hurt you.. I couldn't let them hurt my girl." He added as Clarisse looked up at him in surprise.


	25. Chapter 25

The following day.

_As his Queen's favorite song was played on the piano, hundreds of mourners gathered in and out of the grave yard. Joseph stood in the back ground watching Pierre say a prayer honouring his Mother, before Amelia placed a single red rose upon the top of the coffin. Moments later people started to leave, as Shades stood beside his boss. _

_"Are you ready to leave?" He asked. _

_Turning his head slightly, Joseph whispered "Give me a few moments?" He asked, looking up._

_"Of course, boss." Shades answered and started walking away. _

_Joseph stood waiting for everyone to leave before stepping forward and slowly walking over to the place his beloved Clarisse lay. Placing his hand on the top beside the rose that Amelia had laid, he took a deep breath. "I know that you died at the hands of the King, I will get justice for you, I promise." He whispered, never taking his eyes from the coffin. "I love you." He added and slowly removed his hand._

Suddenly Joseph's eyes sprung open, his heart beating faster and faster as he jumped out of bed and quickly pulled on his jogging pants and a tshirt, hurrying downstairs just moments later. He headed straight to the kitchen, knowing that's where his Queen would be.

Hurrying through the door, he stopped in his tracks when he saw Clarisse looking up at him in surprise. "What ever is the matter?" She asked while closing the book in her hands.

"Nothing now." He said, kissing her cheek. "Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm ok." She nodded "But are you?" She asked, watching him sit down beside her with a nod.

"Yes, I'm OK." He nodded, giving her a small smile.

"Ok." She said placing the book on the counter in front of them and picked up her tea cup "How are you feeling today?" She asked and took a sip of her tea.

"Sore." He answered, watching her as she slowly placed her cup back down.

"I wish you would of let us take you to hospital last night." She said looking across at him as he lifted his gaze.

"Honestly, I will be fine." He said, looking into her eyes.

"Ok." Clarisse nodded slowly.

"Mother?" Pierre called out, causing Clarisse to stand and walk out into the foyer.

"Yes?" She asked while looking up to see him leaning over the banister rails at the top of the stairs.

"Can you come up here a moment, I need to show you something?" He asked as Joseph appeared behind Clarisse.

"What's the matter?" She asked as she made her way around to the stairs.

"You too, Joseph." Pierre answered and watched as they both began walking up the stairs.

A moment later he was leading them through to one of the front bedrooms and over to the window, pointing out two men stood across the road.

"Do you recognise those two men?" Pierre asked, looking at his Mother as she looked out at them.

"I'm not sure, why?" She asked and looked at him.

"Because they've been stood out there watching the house for god only knows how long, they were there when I opened the curtains at six thirty this morning." He said and looked at Joseph "I wondered if they worked for Father."

Nodding, the realization of his dreams might start to come true. "They do, they were there last night." He said causing Clarisse to look back at him.

"You mean that they are the ones who done this to you?" She asked and watched as he looked her in the eyes.

"We need to get you out of here." He said softly.

"Are you going to tell me why?" Clarisse asked.

"Mother?" Pierre said as they both looked at him "You have known Joseph for how many years now? You put your life in his hands, so surely when he says that we need to get you out of here you should know not to ask why, and just accept that he has his reasons, obviously." He said and watched as she nodded and looked back at Joseph.

"You're right, I'm sorry... But just how are we going to get out of here with those two watching?" She asked, looking back out the window with Pierre and Joseph.

A moment later, Pierre turned and looked at his Mother and Joseph "I have a plan, I will be back." He started while walking towards the door, causing Clarisse and Joseph to turn and watch him "Pack some stuff, I will be back in a bit." He said walking out the door.

"Pierre?" Clarisse called out, and when he didn't come back she looked at Joseph.

"I guess we should pack?" Joseph said and watched as Clarisse nodded slowly.

He stood back and watched as Clarisse looked out the window for several seconds more before walking towards the door. "Has it really come to this?" She asked, looking at Joseph.

"What do you mean?" He asked, putting his hand on her back, guiding her out the room.

"To the point where we have to run, instead of standing ground?" She asked as they stood facing each other on the landing.

"I just don't want you to get hurt, that's all." He said and looked towards the door.

"Do you really think that they'd hurt me?" Clarisse asked and watched as he slowly looked back at her.

"After last night, I don't know." He said softly while taking her hands in his "All I want to to do is protect you."

"I know, and I thank you." She said and watched as he kissed the palms of her hands.

"We should pack now." Joseph said and watched as she nodded, then walked away with a sigh.

A short time later Pierre returned and quickly packed some stuff himself before meeting Clarisse and Joseph downstairs.

"Are you going to explain to us now, what exactly is going on?" Clarisse asked.

"We are going to the airport." He said, searching the drawers for the spare keys.

"But how with those two right outside?" Clarisse asked and watched Pierre as he slipped the keys into his pocket and looked across at her.

"My neighbour is taking us, his car is still in his garage." Pierre said "And yes, before you ask we can trust him." Pierre smiled "He's going to take us to the airport where my other friend who owes me a favour will be waiting with his jet to take us anywhere we want too."

"And how are we going to get next door without being seen?" Clarisse asked.

"We will go through the back, we have a secret pathway." Pierre said and disappeared out into the foyer.

"Is this really going to work?" Clarisse asked as she looked across at Joseph.

"I hope so." He nodded.

"I hope so too." Clarisse replied and looked up as Pierre returned.

"Right, are we ready?" He asked and watched as both Clarisse and Joseph nodded. "Good, let's go." He said grabbing his bag and headed out the back door, followed by both Clarisse and Joseph.

And just a short time later they were on the plane, heading towards America. However, not long into the flight, they were all in for a shock. With Clarisse sleeping, her head on Joseph's shoulder, and with Joseph reading, Pierre decided to watch a bit of television, only to be left opened mouthed. Unbuckling his belt, he stood and moved to crouch beside Joseph and whispered in his ear.

"You know that it's rude to whisper?" Clarisse said a moment later and opened her eyes to see both Pierre and Joseph looking at her. "What's going on?" She asked and watched as they both looked at each other.

Looking back at Clarisse, Pierre took a deep breath "It's Father... he's dead." He said and watched as Clarisse's mouth fell open.

"Has it been confirmed?" She asked and watched as they both shook their heads.

"It was on the news, said he suffered a heart attack." Pierre replied.

"Well I will believe it when it's confirmed." Clarisse said and watched as Joseph stood and stepped out beside Pierre.

"We will go and do that right away." Joseph said and walked away with Pierre.

Returning moments later, they both stood and watched as Clarisse looked up at them.

"It's true, he's gone." Pierre said with a small nod "The Palace have confirmed the news."

"And the people of Genovia are calling for your return." Joseph added and watched as Clarisse stared blankly ahead.


	26. Chapter 26

Walking through the main doors of the Palace, all stopping after a few steps. Both Pierre and Joseph stood behind Clarisse, all watching the scene of chaos rushing around them. Suddenly, through it all they saw a figure walking towards them.

"Shades." Joseph said, stepping beside Clarisse.

"I'm so glad that you decided to come." He answered while shaking his hand "As you can see everything is in chaos here." He added while looking towards Clarisse.

"Yes, we can see that." Clarisse said looking at him then walked slowly over to the table in the foyer, placing her bag down on it.

"The phones have been ringing none stop, the press and paparazzi have been trying to break through the gates. Flowers and cards have been arriving all morning, it's feeling just like one big circus." Shades said as they all watched her remove her coat while turning back to them.

"Well, it's going to be like that for a while I'm afraid." Clarisse said while putting her coat over her arm and watched as everyone nodded in agreement.

"That I know." Shades nodded and looked at Joseph "Did you have any trouble getting here?" He asked and looked back at Clarisse.

"No, not really." Clarisse answered "We stopped of at the church first, laid some flowers on Philippe's grave." She answered and looked down for several seconds.

"I can understand that." Shades said and watched as Clarisse slowly looked up at him "I'm sorry that you had to come back to this, but know that we are all very grateful that you did."

"Yes, well I am here now." She said looking towards her old office door "Is that still my office, or has it been turned into something else?" She asked, looking back at Shades.

"No no, that's still your office." He answered and pulled out the key from his pocket "The day you left, the King locked the door and it hasn't been touched since." He said while walking over and handed her the key.

"Thank you." She said looking at the key and moved slowly over to her door. And as everyone stood watching, she lowered her arm and slowly put the key in the lock, turning it just seconds later. "Can I have a few moments to myself?" She asked, turning around to look at Joseph "I need time..." Stopping when she saw Joseph nodding, knowing he understood. "Thank you." She mouthed and turned back to her office.

"Shall we go to the security office?" Shades asked while looking at Joseph and Pierre.

"I think that's best, you can update me with everything." Joseph answered as Shades nodded and began leading the way.

"Shades?"

"Yes, Sir?" Shades answered, looking back at Pierre as they made their way to his office.

"As Father died last night, just out of curiosity, did you apoint two guards to watch over my home?" He asked as Joseph looked at him then at Shades as he stopped.

"I did," He nodded and turned to them "But I had no idea that they were part of what the King had done to you, Joseph. As soon as I found out I had them removed." He said, feeling guilty. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be sorry, it's ok." Joseph said, looking at his friend.

"I really had no idea." Shades said shaking his head as he carried on leading the way.

After an hour in the security office, updating Joseph on everything that had been going on he headed back to see if Clarisse was ok. Knocking on her office door, Joseph stood waiting for an answer.

"Come in." Came the reply.

Stepping inside her office, Joseph looked straight over to her sat behind her desk "I just wanted to make sure you were ok?" He said, closing the door behind him.

"Honestly?" She asked, watching him walk over to her desk.

"Yes, honestly." He said, standing in front of her.

"Being back here is strange, I never thought it would happen again, or like this." She said, never breaking eye contact. "Sitting at my desk now, to me feels so odd."

"I bet." Joseph answered with a slight nod. "Is there anything you need?" He asked.

"No I don't think so," Shaking her head, she looked at him "My lawyer and Rupert's lawyer will be here soon for a meeting. Once they knew I was back they called, wanting to meet with me straight away." She said looking down at her old desk.

"Did they say what it was for?" He asked, watching as she slowly looked back up at him.

"No, just that they had to meet with me urgently." She answered with a shake of her head.

"I see." He said watching her as she stood up and walked over to the window "I will be here if you need me, remember that." He added.

Turning, she gave him half a smile with a small nod "I do remember, and thank you." She said. "Anyway, where's Pierre?" She asked.

"Oh, he got bored listening to me and Shades catching up in the office so he went for a walk around the grounds." He answered "And don't worry, he knows not to go near the main gates."

"Thank you." Clarisse said and slowly turned back to the window as two cars pulled up outside the Palace "Well the lawyers are here." She said, turning to Joseph as he stood in front of her.

"Do you want me to stay here with you?" He asked, watching her brush her hands through her hair.

"No, I will be okay." She answered and lowered her hands.

"Ok, well I will be in the library if you need me." He said, stepping closer and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you, Joseph." She said, watching him step back as a knock came to the door. "Can you show them in?" She asked.

"Of course." He nodded and walked over to the door, showing them in before leaving them to the meeting.

**x-X-x-X-x**

Two hours later as Joseph sat reading in the library, Clarisse's meeting was just ending and as soon as she said goodbye to the lawyers she headed straight to the library. Flinging open the door, causing Joseph to look up from his book, he sat and watched as she marched over to the table, pouring herself a scotch and downing it before slamming the glass down on the table to pour herself another one. Closing his book, he moved to the edge of the couch and stood to his feet.

"I take it, it did not go well?" He asked and slipped his hands in his pants pockets as he moved closer to her.

"You could say that again." She said and downed the second scotch she had just poured before placing the glass back down on the table.

"Would you like to talk about it, remember I am here." He asked softly as she looked at him.

"That man, I can't believe I was married to that man, and that I loved him." She fumed and turned to face Joseph "He had hired someone to follow me since leaving Genovia, his lawyer had hundreds of photos of me with either you or Pierre. He has some of us outside the hotel the other morning and several photos of you bringing my scarf to me, you know when we were outside Pierre's?" She exclaimed while looking up at him "He even had photos of us at the restaurant last night, had his personal guard bring them to his lawyer last night, right before he died." She fumed "Oh, he still makes me so angry!"

Pausing for several seconds to catch her breath, before continuing. "And, oh you will love this bit..." She said looking up into his eyes "He didn't sign the divorce papers, my lawyer has mine but he never signed his. His lawyer claimed that he couldn't bring himself to let me go just yet, so refused to sign them and now because obviously no one knew that we were getting divorced, both of the lawyers have recommended I play the grieving widow." She said, shaking her head while looking down.

"Are they crazy?" He exclaimed, causing Clarisse to look up into his eyes.

"If I didn't, everything I did work so hard for to keep in the family will be lost. Amelia will lose all rights to owning the crown when she comes of age, everything I worked hard to keep for her, will be lost." She said, tears pricking her eyes "How could this be happening?"

"Hey, come here," He said softly while reaching out for her and pulling her into his embrace "It will be okay." He soothed as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"How could he do this to me." She whispered, letting the tears fall.

"I don't know." He whispered, holding her close.

"I thought I was finally free of all this..." She cried in his embrace.

"You deserve so much better, always have." He said softly.

After a few moments they moved over and sat on the couch, where Joseph passed her a couple tissues.

"Thank you." She said, wiping her eyes as he watched her.

"Do you know what you are going to do?" He asked, rubbing her back.

"Not yet," She said, shaking her head "I do know though, that if I agreed to this then our relationship is going to have to be put on hold." She said, her heart breaking as she looked up into his eyes.

"I see, and can understand." He nodded.

"It wouldn't be for long, and that's even if I did agree to it." She answered.

"Are you really prepared to lose everything you worked so hard for?" He asked.

"No, not really." She said and shook her head "The crown needs to stay in the family, not be lost to some stranger who hasn't a clue." She said taking a deep breath "And yes I know after everything that Rupert put me through, and still putting me through even though he's not here anymore, I can't let that happen. The crown belongs to Amelia, it's her birth right."

"I understand." Joseph said "You're so brave, even when your eyes tell a different story." He whispered while putting his hand up, brushing a bit of hair back behind her ear.

"Oh really? And what story do they tell?" She asked, looking into his eyes.

"That you're scared." He answered, cupping her cheek.

"I am." She said with a small nod, and looked down "But not at taking on this, I've done it for most of my life, so I know what to expect." She said taking a deep breath "I'm more scared about losing you." She added and slowly looked up into his eyes.

"You're not going to lose me, ever." He answered, taking both her hands in his. "I know that our relationship will have to be put on hold, and that's ok with me I completely understand." He said and kissed the back of her hand "I will wait a million years if I have too." He said, smiling up at her.

"Do you promise?" She asked, looking deep into his eyes.

"I do, I promise you I will always wait and be here for you, no matter what." He said.

"Thank you, Joseph." She answered softly and lent closer, pressing her lips to his. Pulling back a moment later, she put her hand up and cupped his cheeky while running her thumb gently over his lips. "I love you." She whispered, studying his face for several seconds before looking into his eyes.

"And I love you too." He smiled, and put his hand up onto hers "Always have, always will." He smiled and kissed the palm of her hand.

**x The End x**

_**xXx**_

_And that's the end of this story, I had planned on doing several more chapters but due to personal issues, health problems with myself and family members I am finishing it here and calling it a day with my stories and my profile (Which, I am sure that this news will please some of you LOL). I may return again one day, and I may not.. it all depends and how things go. If I do decide to return, the stories that I will be posting will be short one shots, but right now I can't see that happening any time soon._

_I want to also THANK YOU all, I'm sorry I can't post everyone's name because there are too many of you to do that, but everyone that's ever read any of my stories, ever added them to your faves, added any of them to your follow list, added a review to any of them, and added my profile to your faves or follow list, it's all very much appreciated. Also I want to THANK all you amazing people who has helped me since joining this site a couple years ago, without your help I couldn't of got where I am on here today, and I can't thank you enough. _

_Also, I want to wish you all the best, a very Merry CHRISTmas and an amazing New Year. I hope 2015 will be amazing for you. _

_Stay safe and remember, Live Laugh Love! _

_Thank you all so much, it's been amazing. _

_xx_


End file.
